A UN BESO DE DISTANCIA
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Kagome era una joven con el típico corazón de adolescente, enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, él era diez años mayor que ella y sólo la veía como una hermana.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

"_**Mi secreto, enamorada de él"**_

_**Hace diez años**_

_Un faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el timbre sonara y con eso dar inicio a las vacaciones de verano, algunos alumnos aprovechaban para platicar con sus demás compañero sobre lo que iban hacer en sus vacaciones, otros contaban los minutos, algunos se mandaban mensajes por celular y la profesara sólo miraba a sus alumnos sonreír. _

_Pero había una chica en particular, una joven de pelo azebechado y ojos color chocolate, ella había sacado su diario y comenzó a escribir lo que pensaba y sentía en esos momentos. _

"_Querido diario, hoy inician las vacaciones de verano y estoy emocionada, pues mis padres me confirmaron que él, si él, vendrá con nosotros a pasar las vacaciones en nuestra hacienda._

_¿Puedes creer eso? Estaré con él una temporada completa, si sintieras lo que siento, siento maripositas en el estomago al ver esos ojos tan incomparables, esa sonrisa sensual que me roba el aliento, siento cómo mi corazón late con fuerza cuando lo veo, estoy enamorada de él, enamorada de In…_

_El timbre sonó y ella tuvo que cerrar du diario dejándolo inconcluso, lo cerró, tomó sus libros y salió del salón pero hubiera salido a tiempo de no haber sido por su mejor amiga._

_-Kagome disfruta tus vacaciones – dijo corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuertemente –Te contaré todos los detalles a mi regreso y espero que hagas lo mismo ¿eh?_

_La joven esbozó una sonrisa y asintió._

_-Y así será sango – Kagome suspiró – Creo que este será el verano más inolvidable de mi vida _

_-¿Por qué ese suspiro? – preguntó Sango mientras caminaban hacia la salida_

_Kagome se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza – No puedo decirte nada, pero tal vez mi príncipe azul se me declare _

_Sango sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba, pues entre ellas no había ningún secreto, incluso ella trataba de hacerle entrar en razón sobre ese romance, ya que el amigo de su hermano era diez años mayor y ella tan solo tenía quince, no había posibilidad alguna de que él llegara a sentir algo por ella, además sería juzgado por sus padres y hermano y sobre todo, si llegara a tener algo con ella, sería denunciado por corrupción de menores, así que para ese amor no había futuro. _

_-Pero Kagome, él es…_

_-Lo sé – la interrumpió ella, pero no le importaba, no importaba cuantas veces su amiga la bajara de su nube y hacerla aterrizar en el frio y duro piso – Pero siento que él también siente algo por mi _

_-Lo que siente es solo cariño Kagome, porque eres la hermanita de su mejor amigo_

_-Gracias por tu apoyo – dijo sarcástica _

_Sango negó y la tomó del hombro – Soy tu mejor amiga y no quiero que algas dañada. Kagome hay muchos chicos dispuestos a estar contigo _

_-Pero yo quiero a…_

_-Sí, tú quieres a Inuyasha Taisho, tu eterno amor - le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando estaban afuera del recinto – Nos vemos – la abrazó - Y cuídate mucho _

_-Tú igual _

_-Tal vez me consiga un parisino por ahí….una nunca sabe – le guiñó un ojo y se fue_

_Era verdad, Sango se iba de vacaciones a Paris Francia y estaba emocionada por eso, pues su sueño era ir a ese lugar y se le cumplía. _

_Un Mustang en color plata se estacionó atrás de ella, Kagome estaba distraída viendo como su mejor amiga desaparecía de su vista, el conductor bajó del auto y fue directo hacia la joven, su paró justamente atrás de ella y le susurró al odio. _

_-¿Disfrutando de su libertad señorita? _

_A Kagome se le heló la sangre, su corazón le dio un pequeño brinco, se puso roja como un tomate y todo al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella, había sido como escuchar a un ángel._

_Y ahí estaba el príncipe azul de sus sueños, vestido con unos jeans de color azul, camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados donde se podía ver un poco de su ancho pecho y uso lentes Ray Ban. Kagome y él charlaban sobre las diferentes marcas de lentes y ambos siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que los Ray Ban eran los mejores, personalidades como lo había sido Jim Morrison los usaban o Enrique Bunbury, aunque este no era el gusto de Inuyasha sino de Kagome. _

_-Inuyasha … - dijo dando un pequeño salto – Me asústate _

_-Lo siento – respondió el quitándose los lentes – No fue esa mi intención _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella_

_-Tu madre me pidió el favor de que pasara por ti –dijo él al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus libros y caminaban hacia su auto – Ya que aun no terminan de preparar las cosas para el viaje y Koga les estaba ayudando, así que al ver que no estaba haciendo nada útil me lo pidió _

_Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y Kagome entró al auto, Inuyasha le entregó sus libros y en un par de segundo ya se encontraba encendiendo el auto. _

_-Te tengo un regalo – dijo él – Sé de buena fuente que saliste bien en tus calificaciones, así que me gustaría premiarte por eso _

_-No tenias que…_

_Inuyasha se llevó los dedos a la boca de ella para hacerla callar, ella guardó silencio y vio que estiraba su mano hacia la guantera y sacó una pequeña cajita, se la entregó en las manos y Kagome lo miró sorprendida. _

_-Ábrelo – dijo él esbozando una sonrisa_

_Kagome asintió, abrió la cajita y se encontró con una esclava de plata con adornos de corazones y estrellas, pero en el centro había un diamante de color rosa en forma de corazón._

_-Inuyasha…esto es….no puedo aceptarlo – extendió la caja junto con el regalo hacia él_

_-No – él negó con la cabeza – Si no lo aceptas me voy a enfadar contigo, además, yo quise regalártelo, así que por favor acéptalo_

_Kagome asintió, Inuyasha sacó la esclava y se la puso en la mano derecha de Kagome._

_-Luce hermosa en ti – comentó – En cuanto la vi pensé que era ideal para ti _

_-Gracias, es muy bonita _

_Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la casa, bajaron del coche y se encontraron con Koga subiendo una caja a la camioneta de sus padres, la caja estaba muy pesada pues doblaba las rodillas del joven, Inuyasha dejó a Kagome para ir en ayuda de su amigo y así los dos hombres la subían a la camioneta. _

_-Mi madre piensa que vamos a estar fuera todo el año – comentó él en broma _

_-Son vacaciones de verano_

_Kagome se acercó a ellos y su hermano la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-Es verdad, además va a querer tenernos todo el tiempo que sea posible antes de que nos vayamos _

_Kagome arqueó una ceja confundida y volteó a ver a su hermano. _

_-¿Vayamos? _

_-Si – su hermano asintió – Inuyasha y yo nos vamos a Londres a estudiar – dijo esbozando una sonrisa _

_-¿Te vas a ir? _

_-Si – sintió de nuevo – Hicimos todos los movimientos para que nos trasladaran allá y lo conseguimos _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar fuera?_

_-No sé – Inuyasha encogió sus hombros – Como cinco años _

_-¡Cinco años!_

_Dios, tenía poco tiempo para estar a su lado, él se iba y nunca se enteraría de sus sentimientos, ahora sus planes los tenía que cambiar, estas vacaciones le confesaría el amor que sentía por él y seguramente Inuyasha le pediría que lo esperara, pues nunca se hubiera tomado la libertad de hacerle un regalo tan caro y hermoso. _

_-¿Ya está todo listo? – preguntó la madre de Koga y Kagome mientras _

_-Si mamá – Koga asintió_

_La madre de Kagome se llevó las manos a las caderas al ver a su hija con el uniforme de la escuela._

_-Kagome Higurashi eres la única que no esta lista – ella negó – Ve a tu habitación y cámbiate de ropa, te quiero aquí en cinco minutos _

_-Si mamá – Kagome asintió y subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa_

_-Niñas – dijo Koga negando con su cabeza – Tienes suerte de no tener hermanas pequeñas Inuyasha _

_-Yo no diría eso, si tuviera una hermana como Kagome, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tienes suerte de tenerla a tu lado _

_Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, miraba por la ventana a sus padres, a su hermano y el amor de su vida conversando animadamente, los rayos del sol parecían iluminarse con su hermosa sonrisa, él se iría y no lo vería durante cinco años, aunque le dijera que lo esperara no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila, seguramente conocería mujeres interesantes de su misma edad y… no, no debía de pensar en eso, él sentía algo por él y de eso estaba segura, muy segura. _

_El trayecto fue viaje fue tranquilo, Kagome había querido ir con su hermano e Inuyasha en el Mustang pero sus padres se negaron y así que resignada tuvo que pasar el viaje en la camioneta de sus padres, no podía dejar de mirar el hermoso regalo que él le había hecho, ese corazón rosa representaba el amor que sentían ambos, no había ninguna cicatriz en él (bueno, según ella)._

_Los dos coches entraron por la enorme puerta de la hacienda, era hermosa, los jardines estaban bien cuidados y había una piscina llena de agua fresca, como si los hubiera estado esperando durante todo el día. _

_Todos bajaron de sus coches y comenzaron a bajar las cosas, al cabo de una hora ya estaban en el jardín asando una carne, Koga e Inuyasha le ayudaban al padre de Kagome a asar la carne, mientras que Kagome y su madre se encontraban haciendo una agua de limón, la joven ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pues sus ojos estaban viendo el escultural cuerpo de Inuyasha.._

_-Deja de verlo de esa manera o se te van a salir los ojos _

_Kagome alzó la cabeza y miró a su madre_

_-¿Perdón? – dijo ella fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba _

_-Que dejes de ver así a Inuyasha – volvió a repetir su madre_

_-No lo estaba viendo a él – ella negó con la cabeza – Solo estaba viendo como preparaban la carne _

_-Aja – dijo su madre de manera sarcástica – Hija so tu madre y sé muy bien por lo que está pasando por tu mente y el corazón – posó una mano en su hombro – Sé lo que sientes por él, porque eres una persona fácil de descifrar, tus ojos brillan cuando él está cerca de ti, sonríes cuando el sonríe. Es por eso que te digo que deseches esos sentimientos hija, por más difícil que sea, él es mayo que tú y nunca llegara a fijarse en una niña – la abrazó al sentir que estuvo a punto de llorar – Mi niña, eres la razón de mi ser, mi princesa, y no me gustaría verte sufrir por alguien_

_-Si madre – ella asintió – Haré lo que me digas – mintió, esa noche le confesaría su amor a Inuyasha y ya había tomado esa decisión _

_La noche había caído, tanto los padres de Kagome como su hermano Koga se encontraban jugando cartas, ella había salido a tomar aire fresco, se había comenzado a sentir sofocada de pronto, Inuyasha había desaparecido y solo dios sabe donde estaba._

_Se paró a la orilla de la alberca y miró su reflejo en el agua, pero no estaba sola, pues la figura de un hombre estaba detrás de ella._

_-¿También estas tomando aire fresco?_

_Kagome se levantó y giró sobre sus talones para encontrase con él._

_Ella asintió._

_-Me sentí sofocada, además lo único que estaba haciendo era ver a mis padres y a Koga jugar cartas y no soy buena en eso _

_-Lo sé – él esbozó una sonrisa – Eres buena para los deportes, si te ponen un balón de futbol o uno de Americano eres capaz de durar horas_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa asintió. _

_Inuyasha miró al cielo y contempló las estrellas._

_-La noche es hermosa – dijo él sin dejar de verlas_

_Kagome miró también y asintió._

_-Si – asintió – Es hermosa, ideal para los…- guardó silencio y prefirió no decir más_

_-Para los enamorados – concluyó él - ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos _

_Kagome sintió sus ojos dorados sobre ella, bajó la mirada y se encontró con ellos. _

"_Si, de ti" quiso decirle, pero no se atrevía._

_-Enamorada es una palabra…complicada – dijo ella _

_-No tan complicada si el sentimiento es mutuo _

_-¿Te has enamorado?_

_-Yo te pregunte primero –dijo él esbozando una sonrisa_

_Kagome suspiró, bien, él había dado la iniciativa, ahora le tocaba a ella confesar sus sentimientos, de abrir su corazón ante él._

_-Sí, lo estoy – confesó ella –Pero es inalcanzable para mí _

_-Nada es inalcanzable Kagome – comentó él – Si tú lo amas y él corresponde a tus sentimi…_

_Se quedó mudo cuando Kagome avanzó a él y le dio un beso torpe en los labios, la apartó un poco de él. _

_-¿No lo puedes ver, verdad? – dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos – No puedes ver el amor que siento por ti _

_-Kagome…yo – Inuyasha parpadeó sorprendido _

_-Te amo Inuyasha, te he amado durante mucho tiempo_

_Ella esperó paciente a que Inuyasha dijera algo, pues se había quedado en silencio unos segundos._

_-Lo siento – él se encogió de hombros – Siento si te di a entender algo más, siento un profundo cariño hacia ti, eres la hermana péquela de mi mejor amiga y también te veo como eso, como una hermana _

_-Pero Inuyasha yo…_

_Él negó – Lo mejor será olvidar esto, haré como que nunca escuché esas palabras_

_Giró sobre sus talones y la dejó ahí, sola y con un corazón destrozado, su madre tenía razón, Sango tenía razón y no quiso hacerle caso a ninguna de las dos y sin embargo se sentía estúpida e ingenua ante las ilusiones que ella misma se había creado. _

_Esa noche no durmió bien, no podía dejar de imaginar la manera en que le había confesado su amor a Inuyasha, incluso los días siguientes él había guardado distancia entre ambos, solo se hablaban de vez en cuando, así pasó un verano, un verano triste y con un príncipe que se alejaba cada día más._

_Aquel último verano que estuvo con él lo había cambiado todo, pues cuando él iba de visita Kagome se las ingeniaba para salir sin que la viera, lograba escabullirse fácilmente de él…porque estaba dispuesta a darle la vuelta a la pagina, de hecho al día siguiente que llegaron a la casa después de las vacaciones, se quitó la esclava que él le había regalado y la guardó en un lugar oscuro y frio, donde sabía que ahí no tenía nada que buscar._

_Koga e Inuyasha se fueron a Londres a estudiar y ahí sí tuvo que verlo, solo se despidió de mano decimándole suerte mientras que a Koga le daba un abrazo efusivo._

_Dos años después él daba el anuncio de que se iba a casar, tanto los padres de Kagome como Koga fueron, menos ella ya que dijo que ese día tenía que hacer una tarea con Sango, pero que le mandaran sus felicitaciones a los novios, tan solos ocho años después, Koga se había casado con una mujer muy hermosa y ambos tuvieron a su primera hija._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Oh no, complicaciones… ¿Serias? **_

_**Diez años después **_

_Una mujer de pelo azabache bajaba de su auto y entraba por las puertas de cristal del edificio, todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo, pues era una mujer atractiva y hermosa, llevaba puesta una falda hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón negros y muy altos, blusa azul cielo y saco negro, a ella siempre le gustaba lucir bien, pues se sentía bien con ella misma, además debía reconocer que lo hacía por vanidad. _

_Su teléfono móvil sonó y ella al reconocer el numero se mordió el labio inferíos._

_-Hola mamá_

_-Kagome Higurashi – dijo ella muy molesta – Llevo tratándome de comunicar contigo toda la semana_

_-Lo siento mamá – respondió ella – Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo_

_-Pues no me interesa, tan siquiera una llamada – su madre se tranquilizó – Recuerda que hoy es noche buena y debes venir _

_-Pero mamá no sé si…_

_-No te pregunte si puedes venir, te dije "debes" venir – hizo un énfasis en la palabra "debes" pues hace tiempo que su hija no pasaba la noche buena con ellos, siempre decía tener mucho trabajo – Así que te esperamos y si no vienes soy capaz de ir por ti y traerte de tu hermoso cabello y sabes que si lo hago _

_Ella suspiró, no tenía planes para ese día, solo trabajar, llegar a casa y comer algo instantáneo, dormir y al día siguiente sería igual._

_-Está bien iré_

_Su madre se puso feliz del otro lado de la línea._

_-Muy bien aquí te esperamos. Además Kanna ha estado preguntando por ti, te extraña y bien sabes que para tu sobrina eres lo más importante_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, su sobrina era la razón de su existencia, la quería como una hija y ambas eran muy pegadas una a la otra._

_-En ese caso dile que nos vemos esta noche_

_-Perfecto – asintió ella – Y por favor, trae el novio del que nos habías hablado _

_¿Novio? Cielos lo había olvidado, ella no tenía novio, hace como dos semanas le había dicho a sus padres que tenía una pareja, pero nunca se los presentó por la sencilla razón de que no tenia uno, solo lo dijo para que su madre no la molestara sobre que era una solterona y que se iba a quedar sola por el resto de su vida, mejor sola que mal acompañada, ese era siempre su lema._

_Terminó la llamada y entró en su oficina, ahí la esperaba Sango, que al verla enfadada arqueó una ceja. _

_-Por lo que veo no vienes de buen humor – comentó ella_

_-No – Kagome negó con la cabeza – Me acaba de hablar mi madre, me espera para noche buena_

_-¿Y tiene algo de malo eso? – preguntó su amiga _

_-Si – Kagome asintió – Quiere que lleve al novio que no tengo_

_-Una y mil veces te aconseje que no dijeras esa mentira, pero no me hiciste caso ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-No sé – ella negó con la cabeza tomando asiento en una silla de cuero negro – Tal vez ir sola y decirle que hemos terminado, que nunca fuimos compatibles_

_Su amiga esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad, guardó su teléfono móvil en su bolsa, se cruzó de brazos y miró a la joven. _

_-¿Y si le llevas a un supuesto novio? _

_-¿Quién se va a querer a prestar a tal cosa?_

_-Kagome, aquí hay muchos que matarían por hacerlo, todos mueren por ti – comentó ella entre risas - ¿Cómo le dijiste que era tu novio?_

_-Pues…- Kagome roló los ojos, tomó una pluma y se la llevó a los labios – Le dije que era inteligente, serio, responsable y amable_

_-Inteligente, serio, responsable y amable – repitió su amiga – Vaya descripción, me suena como a un contador_

_Las dos se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa al mismo tiempo._

_-Hoyo – dijeron al unisonó _

_-Si – dijo Kagome, se levantó del escritorio y se detuvo en medio de su oficina, vio a su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa –Él es el candidato perfecto, inteligente, serio, amable y responsable – avanzó hacia la puerta_

_-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sango _

_-A ver a Hoyo, en un momento regreso _

_-Suerte – dijo ella al ver salir a su amiga_

_En una oficina implacable y exageradamente limpia, un joven de pelo castaño y con gafas de aumento se encontraba en su ordenador relazando sus últimos reportes, vio a Kagome entrar a su oficina y dejó lo que estaba haciendo por atender aquella dama. _

_-Holo Hoyo – dijo ella seductoramente mientras tomaba asiento en una silla, sus ojos lo buscaban con la mirada y sintió como el joven se ponía nervioso _

_-Señorita Higurashi – dijo él respetuosamente - ¿En qué puedo servirle? _

_-Ay por favor Hoyo, no me hables de usted – dijo Kagome – Me haces sentir vieja _

_-No quise hacerlo señorita – respondió él – Solo es que usted se merece todo mi respeto _

_-Qué lindo eres Hoyo – dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa _

_-¿En qué puedo…ayudarte Kagome? – Hizo un esfuerzo para hablarle de tú, pero es que simplemente al tenerla en su oficina y con esos hermosos ojos chocolate todo el mundo dejaba de existir _

_Kagome roló los ojos e inspeccionó la oficina, era un limpiador compulsivo y se veía que le gustaba tener todo en orden, pues tanto los libros, como videos, CD's e incluso archivos, estaban por orden alfabético y en raros casos hasta del mismo color._

_Su madre no iba a caer en el cuento que ese hombre era su novio, pues ese no era el tipo que Kagome buscaba. _

_-¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche? - preguntó ella_

_-No muchos la verdad – respondió Hoyo – Tenía pensado pasar toda la noche trabajando y…_

_-Hoyo…- Kagome extendió su brazo hacia él y tomó su mano – Necesito que me hagas un gran favor _

_-El que tú quieras Kagome –Hoyo le tomó la mano - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

_-Veras…_

_Kanna corría de un lado a otro, su abuelo estaba sentado en un sofá conversando con su hijo, mientras que su madre y su esposa se encontraban en la cocina preparando los últimos detalles para la cena. _

_-¿Cree que Kagome venga? – preguntó Ayame _

_-Desde luego – respondió la señora Higurashi – La amenace y no dudo que lo haga, además le dije que trajera a su novio, es momento de que nos lo presente. Según ella dice que es muy amable, serio y responsable, yo la verdad no creo, no es el tipo que Kagome busca_

_El timbre se escuchó y Koga fue abrir la puerta, un hombre de pelo plateado le daba la espalda, estaba viendo el lindo vecindario. _

_-¿Inuyasha?- dijo él al verlo _

_Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y ambos amigos de abrazaron, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se veían._

_-No han pasado los años – dijo Inuyasha – Estas igual _

_-Y tú igual_

_-Y los dos igualitos – comentó la madre de Koga al ver a Inuyasha – Hijo que gusto verte – dijo dándole un abrazo efusivo – Pero vamos, pasa_

_Y así Inuyasha entró a la casa, saludó al señor Higurashi, a la esposa de Koga y conoció a la pequeña Kanna, que en cuestión de minutos ya le había robado el corazón, pues era una niña muy tierna. _

_-Si – dijo Koga ante un comentario que hacia su amigo – Se vuelve chiflada cuando Kagome llega, le cumple cada uno de sus caprichos, pero eso sí, ambas se quieren mucho _

_-¿Y ella no va a venir? – preguntó mientras iban a la cocina por un vaso de ponche – Llevo mucho sin verla_

_-Por supuesto– respondió su madre – Precisamente acabo de hablar con ella esta mañana, no me quiso contestar el teléfono durante una semana y solo se disculpó porque tenía mucho trabajo, incluso llegué amenazarla de que si no venia la traería de su cabello _

_-Y no dudo que lo hagas madre – comentó Koga entre risas _

_-Por cierto, va a traer a su novio _

_Inuyasha quien estaba bebiendo un trago de ponche casi te atragantaba con el comentario de la señora Higurashi, su amigo al verlo le dio una palmadita en la espalda. _

_-Pero no la encuentro muy emocionada con el susodicho, seguramente es mentira _

_Se escucharon unas voces que venían desde la sala, era Kagome que saludaba a su padre y le daba un abrazo a Kanna, todos al escucharla salieron de la cocina para reunirse con ella._

_-Kanna estas muy grande – comentó Kagome_

_Quien les daba la espalda al resto de la familia, incluyendo Inuyasha, él solo pudo ver las delgadas líneas de sus curvas, su pelo había crecido más y el cuerpo de la niña que conoció hace tiempo se había transformado en el cuerpo de una mujer, dejándose ver por ese vestido banco perfectamente ajustado al cuerpo._

_La pequeña frunció el cejo._

_-Tía eres mala – comentó la pequeña – Pensé que no ibas a venir y me ibas a dejar sola _

_-Claro que no _

_-Así que sirvió mi amenaza después de todo_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, giró con la pequeña en brazos, pero al verlo a él esa sonrisa se borró por completo, había pasado tanto tiempo que no lo veía y sobre todo que no sabía nada de él, y ahora que estaban frente a frente de nuevo, toda su serenidad y el muro que había construido se estaba comenzando a descerrajar. _

_Dejó a la pequeña en el piso y prosiguió a saludar a los demás, primero comenzó por su madre, después por Ayame y por último a su hermano Koga._

_-¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo? – preguntó Inuyasha _

_-Claro – ella asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero Inuyasha no se quedó conforme y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo _

_-Mírate nada mas – dijo él cuando el abrazo se terminó – Has cambiado mucho _

_Ella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, pero ella no era la única que había cambiado sino también él, pues en su rostro se comenzaban asomar unas pequeñas arrugas, pero aun seguía siendo el mismo a quien ella había amado._

_-¿Y quién es el joven, Kagome? – preguntó su madre al ver a Hoyo_

_Kagome fue con él, lo tomó del brazo y esbozó una sonrisa._

_-Familia, él es Hoyo….mi novio _

_Inuyasha entronó los ojos hacía el joven, esbozó una media sonrisa, si, su madre tenía razón, seguramente había encontrado al primero que se le puso en frente para que fingiera ser su novio, a pesar de que era una mujer madura, no dejaba de ser una niña. _

_Toda la familia lo saludó, y en el último en hacerlo fue Inuyasha, quien estrechó su mano y apretó la mano. _

_-¿Y a que te dedicas, Hoyo? – preguntó su madre cuando todos se encontraban cenando _

_- Soy Contador Público, Kagome y yo trabajamos en la misma empresa_

_-Debe ser difícil – comentó Inuyasha – He escuchado que los contadores no tienen vida social _

_Kagome lo miró y lo quiso matar con esos ojos chocolates, Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. _

_-Hoyo es el mejor contador de la ciudad – comentó Kagome ignorando por completo el comentario que había hecho Inuyasha – Además toda su familia se ha dedicado a esa profesión durante años, es como una tradición familiar _

_-Que interesante – dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente – No me puedo imaginar una familia llena de contadores. ¿Han pensado en los hijos que vengan en el futuro? Todos unos excelentes y exitosos contadores, porque vienen de familia de contadores…sin duda toda una tradición familiar _

_Ante el comentario de Inuyasha, todos comenzaron a reír, Kagome quería matarlo, no tenía derecho de venir y estropear sus planes, además Hoyo había sido muy amable en aceptar pasarse por su novio, al principio se había negado, pero después lo convenció. _

_Hoyo se levantó de la silla solo para contestar su teléfono móvil, Kagome dejó la servilleta en la mesa y lo siguió._

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella_

_-Debo irme Kagome – comentó Hoyo – Sucedió un inconveniente – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente – Discúlpame con tu familia_

_-Sí, no te preocupes _

_Kagome se quedó en el porche viendo como su "novio" subía a su auto y arrancaba, suspiró, sus planes no habían funcionado como ella lo había deseado y todo por culpa de ese hombre._

_-¿Ya se fue tu novio?_

_Y ahí estaba esa voz, atormentándola de nuevo, ella giró sobre sus talones, sus ojos ardían de pura furia. _

_-No tuviste que ser tan cruel – dijo ella – Además no te da derecho _

_-Solo fue un comentario Kagome – Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la puerta – Sabes que a todos incluyéndome a mí, no nos tragamos el cuento de que él fuera tu novio, te conocemos bien cariño_

_-NO ME DIGAS CARIÑO! – dijo ella desafiante – Y si lo hice solo fue para darle gusto a mi madre, ya que se la ha pasado preguntándome por el novio que no tengo, no quiero que piense que soy una solterona que no puede conseguir un hombre _

_-Lo conseguirías tan solo con estirar un brazo _

_-Perdón pero no…_

_Pero se quedó callada cuando él la tomaba del brazo y la estiraba hacia él solo para besarla de manera apasionada, sus manos acariciaban las líneas de sus delgadas curvas. _

_-Lo tendrías con solo pedirlo – dijo él susurrándole al odio – Con solo pedírmelo _

_-Esto no…- ella se apartó de él – Esto no debió pasar_

_-¿Por qué no? – preguntó él _

_-Porque tú estás casado – dijo ella _

_-Kagome, me acabo de divorciar hace unas semanas, lo mío con ella nunca fue amor_

_-Debió darse cuenta de que no eras un buen partido – comentó ella – De todas formas, las personas cambian al igual que los sentimientos _

_-¿Y tus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaron, Kagome?_

_-Claro que si – ella asintió segura de lo que decía - ¿A caso creías que te iba a esperar toda la vida? – ella negó con la cabeza- Pobre Inuyasha, pero hace tiempo que deje de amarte _

_Ella estaba dispuesta a marcharse y entrar a la casa, pero Inuyasha la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia él._

_-Eso lo veremos….cariño _

_El corazón de la joven latió con fuerza y entró a la casa, cielos, las cosas no pintaban para ser buenas, él ahí estaba, la había besado y todos los sentimientos que sentía por él volvieron a nacer como por arte de magia, estaba loca si pensaba que lo había olvidado, pero no, estaba realmente equivocada._

_Muy equivocada._

**_Hola!_**

**_Me alegra que está historia les haya gustado, sobre todo este capítulo, ahora las cosas son al revés, veamos que hará Kagome._**

**_Debo hacerles una confesión, esto le pasó a la amiga de ustedes, o sea a mí._**

**_Si! Me enamoré de un chico que era mayor que yo, él tenía como veinte años y yo tan solo quince, era de ojos verde miel y de sonrisa radiante, yo decía que se parecía a Brian el de los Backstreet Boys, y vaya que si tenían un gran parecido, pero obvio que no tenía nada que ver con él, incluso mi vecino era mucho más guapo, pero bueno, solo quedó ahí, como amigos, ya que estaba consciente de que jamás llegaría hacerle caso a una niña de tan solo quince años._**

**_Espero que estén bien, se cuidan mucho._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Él, mi pequeño tormento**_

_Al día siguiente Kagome llegó a su oficina echando chispas, estaba furiosa por como Inuyasha volvía a entrar a su vida y sobre todo como le había estropeado la velada. _

_-Andas de buen humor ¿O es mi imaginación?– comentó Sango sarcásticamente _

_-Ayer fue un completo desastre – se dejó caer en la silla y se llevó las manos al cabello _

_-¿No se creyeron lo de Hoyo? – preguntó Sango dándole una taza de café_

_-Peor que eso –dijo Kagome dándole un trago – Hubiera sido mejor que se dieran cuenta de lo Hoyo, pero no, lo peor fue verlo a él de nuevo _

_-¿Verlo a él de nuevo? – Sango arqueó una ceja y tomó asiento - ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame todos los detalles _

_Kagome suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. _

_-¿Te acuerdas de Inuyasha, el mejor amigo de mi hermano?_

_-Desde luego, nunca dejabas de soñar con él en la secundaria…- entonces entornó los ojos hacia ella - ¿No me digas que ahí estaba?_

_Ella asintió sin decir mar._

_-Así es…– Kagome miró el techo, aun mantenía fresco el sabor de sus labios en los de ella y sobre todo no dejaba de retumbar en su mente que ya era hombre libre_

_-Kagome…- dijo Sango al verla pensativa – KAGOME HIGURASHI DESPIERTA AHORA_

_Ella parpadeó y miró a su amiga. _

_-¿Decías algo? – preguntó distraída _

_-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos anoche?_

_Kagome se limitó a negar – Desde luego que no_

_Su amiga esbozó una sonrisa – Yo creo que si _

_-Bueno si, me besó – confesó al final _

_-¿Te besó, pero como?_

_-No sé – ella negó – Estaba molesta por la forma en cómo trató a Hoyo, parecía como…celoso _

_-Celoso eh – dijo su amiga – Esto lo podrías usar a tu favor, golpe por golpe. Años atrás él no te hacía caso porque eres una niña, ahora que te ve hecha toda una mujer tal vez busque algo "en el pasado no te quiero, pero ahora sí" , mira que listo resultó. ¿Sigue casado?_

_-No – ella negó – Me dijo que se divorció_

_-Pues es tu oportunidad Kagome, tienes todas las armas para seducirlo- se puso derecha y mostró su pecho, esas eran las armas de seducción que quería darle entender a su amiga - y hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo_

_En realidad no le hizo nada, solo la desilusionó de la peor manera, ella era muy joven para entenderlo en ese momento y ahora que veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que él, pero si había amor de por medio estaba segura que habría luchado con uñas y dientes todo por el amor, se hubiera aferrado a él. _

_-Mira no quiero hablar del tema – dijo ella, ya tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero lo importante era en esos momentos su trabajo - ¿Qué novedades tenemos?_

_-En realidad muchas – comentó Sango sacando una carpeta con varios documentos – Dice Midoriko que hoy viene un el represente de nuestro cliente para ver nuestra propuesta para su campaña, y que si le gusta hablará con su jefe para que firme con nosotros. Dice Mirodirko que quiere la mejor campaña de publicidad para un perfume que va a lanzar_

_Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar, Midoriko entró a la oficina, ella era la dueña de la empresa de publicidad donde amabas trabajaban, ella confiaba en las dos ya que decía que cuando se unían salían grandes ideas. _

_-Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Midoriko – El represente del cliente ya llegó y todos estamos en la sala de juntas, solo faltan ustedes, ella miró a Kagome – Cielos hija, se diría que no pasaste una noche buna _

_-En realidad no – respondió Kagome con una media sonrisa _

_-Bueno ¿Nos vamos? _

_Las dos asintieron y se fueron a la sala de juntas, donde duraron como dos horas._

_Al terminar la junta, Kagome fue directo a su oficina, entró sin mirar a la persona que estaba sentada en un sofá, pero se llevó un susto al ver el hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas que se encontraba apoyado en su escritorio. _

_Avanzó hacia él y leyó la nota. _

"_Para mi hermoso cariño_

_Att: Inuyasha Taisho"_

_¿Para mi hermoso cariño? ¿Qué se creía él para mandarle flores y llamarle así? No era nada absolutamente nada….ay pero era muy lindo en mandarle flores, nadie lo había hecho antes, esbozó una sonrisa, tomó una rosa y olió su aroma. _

_-¿Hermosas verdad? _

_Kagome giró sobre sus talones y se encontró tan de cerca con sus ojos dorados. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella _

_-Pues, tu madre me dijo donde trabajabas, así que vine a visitarte _

_-Se supone que debes pedir cita – respondió ella cruzándose de brazos _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – No la necesité, además tu asistente fue muy amable, en cuanto le dije que era un amigo "muy" cercano a ti me dejó pasar_

_Kagome miró a su asistente desde la ventana y negó con la cabeza, en cuanto ese individuo se fuera hablaría con ella seriamente sobre qué tipo de personas puede dejar pasar a su oficina sin la necesidad de pedir una cita. _

_Él la miró, sus ojos chocolates estaban más hermosos que siempre, sus labios se habían puesto más carnosos y sensuales, de hecho era toda una mujer. _

_-¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche? – preguntó él de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos _

_-La verdad…- Kagome roló los ojos, no tenía planes así que buscó cualquier excusa para zafarse de esta – Muchos – dijo ella – Hoyo y yo iremos a cenar esta noche- esa era una mentira estúpida, ya que ese día no había vuelto a ver a Hoyo y dudaba que lo hiciera, pues el pobre hombre había salido corriendo de su casa, seguramente se inventó una excusa para salir de ahí _

_-Y dale con lo de tu novio postizo – él negó – Deja de mentirme ¿Quieres?_

_-No es que te mienta Inuyasha – Kagome se encogió de hombros – Es la verdad, estoy saliendo con él, bueno, estamos intentando algo – se hizo a un lado para que el ramo de rosas quedara al descubierto – Así que llévate ese ramo de rosas, no quiero que él las vea_

_-¿Tan fácil soy de olvidar, Kagome? – preguntó él de pronto _

_-Creo que eso te lo dejé muy claro ayer- respondió ella- ¿O ya no lo recuerdas? _

_-No lo recuerdo – Inuyasha negó y se acercó a ella hasta arrinconarla entre el escritorio y su cuerpo – Porque cuando te besé, tus labios me revelaron muchas cosas, aun me sigues amando – apoyó un dedo en el pecho de ella – Lo siento en tu cuerpo y en los latidos de tu corazón_

_-Inuyasha… - cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, maldito fuera él y en el momento en que tuvo que regresar _

_-Lo vez – dijo él acercando sus labios a los de ella – Tu reacción me dice mucho_

_Kagome abrió los ojos, cuanta vanidad había en él, si creía que era la estúpida adolecente de antes, estaba completamente equivocado, lo apartó y se liberó del estrecho espacio en el que se encontraba. _

_-¿Puedes retirarte? – dijo ella señalando la puerta – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer _

_Él esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, cuando pasó a un lado de ella, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído. _

_-De acuerdo, te dejaré por esta ocasión – dijo él – Pero después no quitaré el dedo del renglón hasta conseguir que salgas conmigo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue _

_Kagome se sentó en el escritorio, se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, se suponía que él no sentía nada por ella, que nunca lo había sentido, solo ese cariño que un hombre siente por una hermana, pero esto era inaceptable, desde la noche anterior había sentido su acoso pero hoy había sido más intenso._

_Inuyasha salió de la oficina y se despidió de la asistente de Kagome y en ese momento se encontró en su camino con el supuesto novio de la joven. _

_-El contador – fue lo único que dijo al estar frente a frente con él_

_-Señor – dijo él extendiendo una mano para saludarlo – Un gusto volverlo a ver _

_Inuyasha estrechó la mano con ese sujeto, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, su forma de vestir era muy anticuada y lo hacía más anticuado esas gafas de aumento que llevaba. _

_-Lo mismo digo yo – respondió él – Quiero pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer, vera…_

_-No se preocupe – dijo él interrumpiendo – Puede ver que tanto usted como la señorita Higurashi se atraen más que con los ojos _

_-Que inteligente es usted – él esbozó una sonrisa - Pero en fin – Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a retomar su camino pero antes de hacerlo dijo unas últimas palabras – Me parece que la señorita Higurashi lo espera – volvió a estrechas su mano – Gusto en volverlo a ver señor _

_Inuyasha se alejó de esa oficina y salió del edificio, pero se quedó ahí afuera sin hacer nada, algunas personas entraban y algunas mujeres al verlo le sonreían descaradamente, había estado a un beso de distancia y no pudo ni siquiera probar sus labios como lo había deseado. _

_El daño que le había hecho en el pasado pareció afectarla más de lo que él se esperaba. _

_Un flash back llegó invadió por completo su mente, justo en el día en que ella se le había declarado y aunque él hubiera querido corresponder a sus sentimientos no pudo hacerlo, ella era una niña en ese momento, tanto sus padres como su mejor amigo no iban a ver con buenos ojos la relación, por eso le destrozó el corazón y a él le dolió más, porque quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, decirle que también la ama, que lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que la vio, recordó que ese día no había comprado esa esclava por sus calificaciones, sino porque quería darle a entender, que ese corazón era de él, que se lo daba a ella para que lo cuidara de por vida, que era suyo y de nadie más. _

_Pero estaba dispuesto a olvidarla, por eso cuando conoció a su ex esposa, quien era idéntica físicamente a ella pero en versión desarrollada, había creído que con ella sería igual que con Kagome, que equivocado estaba, su divorcio le había salido más caro que la boda lujosa que había organizado con ella. _

_Solo le demostró ser una mujer fría sin sentimientos, en cambio Kagome le ofrecía lo que nadie le daba en el mundo, ternura, cariño, amor e ingenuidad, si, su ingenuidad de adolecente era lo que más amaba._

_Y al verla ayer, hecha toda una mujer, le había dado razones poderosas para luchar por ella, había pensado que durante estos años ella ya había hecho su vida, que se había casado y probablemente tenía hijos, pero no, pues después de que ella se hubiera retirado de la reunión familiar, su madre comenzó a resumirle toda su vida, que se había vuelto una mujer independiente, que se había mudado a su propio departamento, pero que jamás se había casado, pero claro, ella misma se lo había dejado claro con el supuesto novio, si lo hacía era para que su madre no pensara que era una mujer que no podía conseguir un hombre. _

_-Ay Kagome – suspiró él – No me estas dejando las cosas nada fáciles. Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas hasta que me dejes explicarte todo_

_Kagome no quiso ver a Hoyo y en cambio a eso solo miraba el arreglo de rosas que le había regalado Inuyasha, abrió la ventana de su oficina, lo tomó y lo arrojó del sexto piso, no le importaba si a alguien le caía en la cabeza, pero es que simplemente no lo quería ver._

_Inuyasha estaba a punto de pedir su coche, pero algo le cayó en la cabeza y lo derribó por completo, Kagome al ver desde lejos a quien le había caído, se alarmó._

_-Ay no ¿Qué hice? – se llevó una mano a la boca – Lo acabo de matar, acabo de matar a Inuyasha _

_Salió corriendo de su oficina dispuesta a tomar el ascensor pero este tardaba mucho, malditos, cuando más los necesitas mas se tardan, así que bajó corriendo por las escaleras, alguien la había saludado en la recepción pero no le hizo caso, pues quería ver si él estaba bien. _

_Al llegar ahí, lo vio tirado, inconsciente, varias personas trataban de reanimarlo._

_-Con permiso – dijo ella haciéndose espacio entre las personas, se arrodilló ante él y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla – Inuyasha… - pero no hubo reacción – Inuyasha…_

_-Creo que necesita respiración de boca a boca – comentó un hombre que estaba al lado de ella_

_Kagome lo miró con los ojos abierto de par en par -¿Podría dársela usted? - el hombre se echó a reír al escuchar tal propuesta _

_-No – él negó – Mi esposa me mataría _

_Kagome se llevó una mano en la cabeza, Inuyasha estaba inconsciente además de que tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan inmadura para haber arrojado ese arreglo él no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias. _

_-¿Y bien? – dijo otro hombre que estaba en frente de Kagome - ¿Le va a dar respiración de boca a boca? _

_No sabía qué hacer, se supone que la respiración de boca a boca se da cuando alguien se ahoga no cuando a alguien se le cae un arreglo de rosas rojas, que por cierto estaban dispersas por todo el pavimento y la base que las sujetaba estaba en la orilla de la banqueta. _

_Cerró los ojos y suspiró, bien aquí iba, los pasos para dar respiración de boca a boca eran, primero, abrir la boca de la persona inconsciente, y así lo hizo, paso dos tomar aire, y así fue, pero repitió este paso como cinco veces pues aun no estaba decidida a acercar su boca a la de Inuyasha y por último, tocar los labios de la persona y pasarle aire._

_Pero por más que hacía y repetía esos pasos Inuyasha no recuperaba la conciencia, fue hasta el último intento, ya que Kagome seguía pasándole aire, pero sintió que sus labios comenzaban a moverse y capturaban sus labios, acto seguido tomaba su nuca con una mano y la acercaba más a él. _

_Cuando Inuyasha interrumpió el beso vio a una Kagome enfadada. _

_-¿Con que inconsciente no? – preguntó enfadada _

_-La próxima vez pensaré en regalarte algo pequeño _

_Kagome se apartó de él e Inuyasha se puso de pie por sí mismo, sonrió a todas las personas que lo estaban viendo y en seguida aplaudieron y no porque se hubiera despertado, sino porque todo estaba perfectamente planeado, él se haría el inconsciente para hacer que ella viniera por ella misma. _

_-¿Por qué te aplauden? Si ni hiciste nada _

_-No sé – Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – Tal vez estén feliz de que no me hayas matado _

_Kagome negó con la cabeza – Ven vamos arriba, necesitas que te curen esa herida_

_-Estoy bien – dijo él – No necesito nada_

_-Claro que si – Kagome lo tomó de un brazo – Por mi culpa estas herido _

_Y así ambos entraron de nuevo al edificio, pero en lugar de que ella lo llevara a su oficina lo llevo directo a la enfermería, donde todas las mujeres y los hombres se les quedaban viendo, mujeres por envidia al ver que un hombre tan guapo y sexy la acompañaba, hombres por desilusión ya que algunos tenían una esperanza con ella. _

_-¿Y cómo fue que se te cayó un arreglo floral? – preguntó la doctora una vez que hubo terminado de curarlo _

_Kagome estaba recargada en una pared y tenía a ambos en frente, y por lo que veía la doctora no dejaba de coquetear con él y para su mala desdicha él le seguía la corriente. _

_-Ni idea – Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – Tal vez una mujer inmadura que no soporta que le dediquen toda la atención del mundo – dijo él mirando a la culpable _

_-O tal vez una mujer que ya no es tan estúpida para caer de nuevo en las garras de un hombre que le hizo daño – respondió desafiante Kagome _

_-No lo creo – comentó Inuyasha – A las mujeres les gusta que le regalen rosas _

_-Y hay otras que les gustaría que las dejaran en paz – volvió a contraatacar ella _

_-¿O usted que piensa señorita? – le preguntó Inuyasha a la doctora - ¿Les gusta a las mujeres que les regalen rosas? – dijo él con esa sonrisa tremendamente sexy y provocadora _

_-Yo…- la doctora estaba nerviosa, se había perdido en esos ojos dorados – A toda mujer le encanta que un hombre tenga ese tipo de atenciones con ella, si alguien nos manda rosas y más si son rojas, quiere decir muchas cosas, probablemente que ese hombre este enamorado de dicha mujer, pero si – asintió – Si un hombre me regala aunque fuera una rosa, sería feliz _

_-Entonces no se hable más – Inuyasha asintió – Mañana le mando una docena _

_-Ay no como crees_

_Kagome comenzaba a sentirse enferma con solo ver sus coqueterías, así que mejor salió de ese consultorio, además porque se había sentido excluida, tanto él como la doctora se habían encerrado en su plática y ella pasó a segundo término. _

_Iba a tomar el ascensor para ir de nuevo a su oficina, pero en ese momento Inuyasha la había alcanzado y ambos entraron al mismo tiempo en él. _

_-¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó él_

_-¿A caso no es evidente? – respondió enfadada – Regresa con ella ya que ambos se entendieron de maravilla _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, encendió el botón de alarma del ascensor y este se detuvo al instante. _

_-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella al ver que se acercaba_

_-Veo que alguien esta celosa_

_-¿Celosa yo? Por favor _

_-No dije que fueras tú _

_-…. – no dijo nada y frunció el cejo, iba a desactivar la alarma pero Inuyasha se lo impidió _

_-Vamos– dijo él acercándose lentamente a ella – Enfréntate a ti misma y admite de una vez lo que sientes por mi _

_-Inuyasha, esto ya lo hablamos en ayer, en mi oficina y si quieres que te lo vuelva a decir, te lo diré. NO SIENTO NADA POR T…._

_Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus labios, que de nuevo la besaba._

_¿Cuántas veces tenía que soportar que la besara de sorpresa?_

_¿Cuántas veces tenía que besarla para que se diera cuenta que la amaba?_

_Él interrumpió el beso y se apartó de ella._

_-Muchas – dijo él respondiendo a la pregunta que él mismo se hacía – Si para hacerte entender que estoy aquí por ti debo besarte varias veces, así lo haré _

_Quitó la alarma y las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, él salió primero pero Kagome se quedó ahí, recargada contra la fría pared._

_-Nos vemos luego _

_Y en ese momento las puertas se cerraban de nuevo, ay no, no quería que la besara, no quería volver a sentir lo mismo que había sentido en el pasado._

_No, no quería._

_En la noche…_

_Kagome y Hoyo habían ido a un restaurante muy lujoso a cenar, solo alcanzaron a pedir la cena cuando el teléfono móvil de él había sonado, se disculpó con ella ya que se debía retirar por una urgencia de trabajo, a lo que la joven solo esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. _

_El mesero llego con la cena y Kagome no tuvo más remedio que cenar sola, cuando el mesero estaba por retirarse la joven le pidió que le dejara la botella de vino, pues necesitaba un poco de alcohol para digerir todo lo que estaba pasando._

_De pronto un hombre tomó asiento en la silla que había ocupado Hoyo, ella alzó la cabeza y de nuevo ahí estaba él, siguiéndola a todas partes. _

_-Cualquiera diría que me estas siguiendo –comentó ella dándole un trago a su copa de vino _

_-Yo diría que es casualidad – él esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Y tu novio postizo? _

_-Se fue – respondió ella sin darle importancia _

_-¿Se fue y te dejó con todo esto? – Preguntó al ver los platos de comida intactos – Sin duda es todo un caballero al dejar que una dama pague la cuenta – estiró un brazo y le hizo una seña a un mesero, él al verlo se acercó a ellos - ¿Podría llevase todo esto y traer de nuevo el menú? _

_-¿El plato de la señorita también? – preguntó el joven _

_-Todo – respondió Inuyasha _

_El mesero comenzó a retirar los platos de comida y les trajo de nuevo el menú. _

_-Además tiene pésimo gusto para elegir – comentó él _

_Kagome no respondió ante el comentario, pero se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha elegía tanto el menú de ella como él del mismo y sobre todo la forma en que combinaba los vinos, sin duda era todo un experto en eso, seguramente había sido sus años de experiencia, las salidas con mujeres y con su ex esposa, lo habían enseñado. _

_Tanto él como el mesero parecían entenderse, ya que él le comentaba sobre un vino y el mesero le decía los tipos de vinos que tenían en existencia y sobre todo le sugería algunos. _

_-Sé que este fin de semana van a ir a la hacienda de tus padres para festejar el cumpleaños de Kanna – comentó Inuyasha una vez que despidió al mesero_

_-Por lo que veo mi madre ya te contó todo – dijo Kagome molesta – No me extraña que te haya resumido mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos _

_-Algo así – él esbozó una sonrisa tremendamente sexy –Kagome yo… - estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que había sido antes y después de su terina declaración – Con respecto a lo que pasó hace diez años…_

_-No hables Inuyasha – pero ella lo interrumpió – Eso ya quedó en el pasado, está completamente olvidado – aunque no era cierto – Mejor hablemos sobre este fin de semana – prefirió cambiar de tema, pues no le gustaba recordar lo estúpida que se había sentido en el pasado - Si, lo sé, mi madre se quiere ir allá para festejar el cumpleaños de Kanna, seguramente ya te invitó _

_-Desde luego – él esbozó una media sonrisa – Si tú vas yo voy _

_-Aun no sé si vaya, tengo mucho trabajo y dudo que mi jefa me dé el día_

_-No te preocupes por eso, si quieres puedo hablar con ella_

_-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso – ella negó_

_-Entonces haz todo lo que puedas para ir, recuerda que para tu sobrina es importante que este con ella _

_El mesero llegó con la nueva orden que Inuyasha había pedido, así entre la cena y una buena platica ambos pasaron un rato muy agradable, Kagome le había contado lo que fue después de la secundaria, los escasos novios que tuvo en la preparatoria y como se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a sus estudios en la universidad, ella y su mejor amiga habían elegido la misma carrera así que ambas iban y estarían siempre juntas._

_Kagome sabía el estatus de Inuyasha, el único hijo que provenía de una familia adinerada, pero eso nunca le importó para entablar una buena amistad con su hermano Koga, ambos se llevaban muy bien y él siempre consideró a la familia de ella como suya, ya que era con ellos con quien convivía más._

_Al terminar la cena, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome hasta su departamento, ella abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí, mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Gracias – dijo la joven – Me la pase bien, no sé que habría hecho si no hubieras llegado, seguramente tomaría un taxi _

_-Y me sigue sorprendiendo cada vez más tu novio postizo – comentó él serio – Si yo hubiera sido él no te habría dejado a merced de nadie ni mucho menos permitiría que regresaras sola a casa a altas horas de la noche _

_-Pero lo importante es que allí estabas tú – oh no! Eso no lo debió decir nunca _

_-Al menos ya me estás dando algo de merito – respondió serio - ¿Entonces espero verte este fin de semana? – preguntó al ver a la joven retroceder un paso y aunque tuviera esperanza de que ella lo invitara a pasar, sabía muy bien que jamás iba a pasar _

_-Si – Kagome asintió – No tengo opciones, Kanna no me lo va a perdonar _

_-Bien – él se aceró a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos hasta el fin de semana _

_-Hasta el fin de semana – ella asintió, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, se moría de ganas de invitarlo a pasar, de que las cosas se fueran más allá de lo previsto, de que terminaran desnudos en su cama y amanecieran juntos – No Kagome , no puedes volver a caer en la red de sus ojos bellos_

_Fue a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso algo ligero para dormir, mañana sería un día nuevo, esperando algo nuevo que se le ocurriera a Inuyasha. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_** Y es aquí donde te das cuenta que te amé**_

_Igual como había sido aquel verano, su madre se encontraba preparando todo para irse aquel fin de semana a la hacienda de los Higurashi. _

_Kanna estaba arriba del coche de sus abuelos, mirando como acomodaban todo, Inuyasha había llegado temprano y solo faltaba Kagome._

_-¿Pasa algo señora Higurashi? – preguntó él al ver que se detenía y buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón _

_-Sí, creo que se me olvida mi teléfono móvil –miró al joven – Hijo ¿Me harías el favor de ir por él mientras terminamos de subir las cosas al auto?_

_-Claro – Inuyasha asintió -¿Dónde está?_

_-Creo que lo dejé en la habitación de Kagome – dijo mientras hacía un reencuentro de lo que había hecho en el día – Si, hay lo dejé, es que había entrado para buscar una cosa y Kagome me llamó diciendo que iba a demorar un poco en llegar, seguramente lo dejé por descuido _

_Inuyasha subió hasta el cuarto de Kagome, conocía muy bien esa habitación, ya que cuando a veces se quedaba a dormir con ellos, él se despertaba a media hora, esperaba a que todos se durmieran para ir a verla, no recordaba cuantas veces lo había hecho, pero verla a ella dormir era una de las cosas que más extrañaba, incluso se ponía feliz cuando escuchaba a la joven hablar dormida y repetir su nombre en sueños. _

_Entró a la habitación, aun estaba igual, era el cuarto de una adolecente, seguramente ella no había querido cambiar nada y dejarlo tal y como estaba, miró el teléfono móvil de la señora Higurashi, estaba en la cama, avanzó a él pero cuando dio un paso, escuchó la madera rechinar, agachó la cabeza para ver que no había dañado el piso, pero se sorprendió al ver un pedazo de madera salido, se arrodilló para acomodarla en su lugar, pero algo le llamó la atención, era como si ya estuviera así en años, así que retiró el pedazo dañado del piso y se encontró con un compartimiento secreto, había cosas de Kagome que ella misma había guardado ahí, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un cofre de plata, frunció el cejo y lo sacó. _

_Se sentó en la cama, llevaba el nombre grabado de Kagome con piedras de cristal, estaba entre abrirla o no, no es que fuera un ladrón, simplemente tenía curiosidad por lo que su joven dama escondía en ese cofrecito, pero por lo que veía llevaba años abandonado, pues el paso del tiempo habían hecho estragos en él, aunque estaba bien conservado. _

_Miró a la puerta para ver que nadie se acercaba y con el corazón latente abrió el cofre, lo primero que vio fueron fotos de…¿De él y ella? Después una cajita que era muy conocida para él, la tomó y la abrió y se llevó una decepción al ver la esclava que él mismo le había regalado ¿Tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado para que lo dejara en el completo abandono? y por ultimo un diario escrito de principio a fin por ella, era evidente que no iba a terminarlo de leer en ese momento y para que volviera a tener una segunda oportunidad de entrar a su cuarto iba a ser complicado así qué ¿Qué le quedaba? Seguramente Kagome lo iba a odiar por interrumpir su espacio personal, pero deseaba saber lo que pensaba el corazón de Kagome, cuando aún era una adolecente. _

_Así que lo tomó y se lo guardo por debajo de su camisa junto con la cajita que contenía la esclava, se la echó al bolsillo del pantalón y el resto lo volvió a guardarlo en el cofre y lo dejo donde mismo, tapo ese hueco con el pedazo de madera, después salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras._

_Kagome ya había llegado pues estaba conversando alegremente con su cuñada y cuando lo vio se puso seria de inmediato, se iban a saludar pero la madre de ella los interrumpió. _

_-Muy bien – dijo ella – Ya estamos todos - la madre volteó a ver a su hija – Kagome tú iras con Inuyasha _

_-¿Por qué? – preguntó alarmada, no le agradaba para nada pasar una o dos horas con él _

_-Porque no cabes en la camioneta – respondió su madre –Koga, Ayame y Kanna van a ir con nosotros ya que él no quiere llevar su coche – volteó a ver a Inuyasha - ¿No hay inconveniente de que Kagome se vaya contigo, Inuyasha? _

_-Desde luego que no señora Higurashi – dijo mientras le entregaba su teléfono móvil_

_-Bien – asintió la madre de Kagome – Es hora de partir _

_Kagome se quedó mirando como sus padres, su hermano, cuñada y sobrina subían a la camioneta, quería ir con ellos, pero una vez que a su madre da una orden, no hay quien la pueda contradecir. _

_Koga subió en el asiento del conductor, encendió la camioneta y arrancó._

_-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver que ella se quedaba ahí de pie sin hacer nada _

_Ella volteó a vero asintió – Vámonos _

_Kagome se quedó mirando al coche de Inuyasha, la noche anterior no pudo verlo bien._

_-¿Cambiaste el Mustang por un BMW? _

_Ambos subieron al coche y él esbozó una sonrisa. _

_-No iba a durar con el mismo coche toda la vida – comentó el encendiendo el motor – Aunque si te soy sincero, ese Mustang era especial, tenía recuerdos hermosos que este coche no tiene _

_Kagome no dijo mas y en cuestión de segundo ya habían alcanzado al resto del grupo quienes se habían detenido en un semáforo que estaba en luz roja, Inuyasha tocó el claxon del auto y Kaga bajó la ventanilla. _

_-¿Una carrera? – dijo él _

_Koga negó con la cabeza._

_-En otro tiempo habría aceptado, pero como veras tengo una gran responsabilidad – después miró a Kagome – Y tú también la tienes _

_-Es verdad – dijo él – Bien, nos vemos allá._

_El semáforo cambio de color rojo a verde y ambos arrancaron al mismo tiempo, pero Inuyasha disminuyó la velocidad del auto y logró perder cierta distancia entre ambos coches._

_Y de pronto se orilló en la carretera, bajó de su auto, abrió el cofre y comenzó a inspeccionar la maquina, Kagome también bajó y se encontró con él. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella _

_-No sé – Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – De pronto se apagó_

_-Ah – respondió ella, ya que no sabía de coches, muy apenas podía cambiar una llanta – Podemos hablarle a Koga, tal vez aun este cerca_

_-No – él negó – Nos llevan media hora de camino _

_De pronto Kagome lo escuchó reír y adivinó sus pensamientos en esos ojos dorados._

_-Inuyasha Taisho eres un maldito mentiroso – dijo ella enfadada – Todo esto lo planeaste para estar a solas ¿Verdad?_

_-Inteligente niña _

_Ella frunció el cejo, miró que estaba apoyado en la orilla de la maquina, así que quitó la palanca que sostenía el cofre y se lo dejó caer directo en las manos._

_-Ay – gruñó Inuyasha sacando sus manos de entre el cofre y la maquina – No era para que reaccionaras así, cero y van dos, la primera cuando dejaste caer el arreglo de rosas que te di y esta_

_Ella se sintió culpable, esa reacción había sido de una niña estúpida, pero es que estaba muerta del coraje, no soportaba que él jugara así de esa manera con ella, hacer que su coche se averiaba solo para estar con ella. _

_-Lo siento – se encogió de hombros – Pero esta vez si te lo merecías _

_-¿Por qué? – preguntó él mientras tomaba asiento arriba del cofre e inspeccionaba sus manos, no había daño, no había sangre, estaban en perfectas condiciones, pero el dolor aun seguía latente _

_Ella se acercó a él, extendió una mano para que ella misma se cerciorara de que no había sufrido daño._

_-Por mentirme – respondió ella dejando libres sus manos _

_-Déjalas – rogó él _

_-¿Disculpa? _

_-Sí, deja tus manos _

_Ella negó, giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a subirse al auto para ordenarle que siguiera con su camino, pero Inuyasha se encontraba rodeándole por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y apoyándola contra la puerta del coche. _

_-¿Qué haces? – preguntó al sentir el suave aliento de Inuyasha cerca de ella _

_-Es fácil de adivinar Kagome – se acercó a sus labios – Pienso besarte, he estado pensando en eso durante toda la semana_

_-No lo hagas – rogó ella con un susurro _

_-Si lo voy hacer – asintió él imitando su voz_

_Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, la besó apasionadamente mientras atraía su cuerpo más hacia él, Kagome se dejó llevar y enredó sus brazos alrededor su cuello, si Inuyasha no interrumpía ese momento iba a pasar algo que no quería y esta vez ni dios lo iba a salvar._

_-No – él interrumpió el mágico momento – Si seguimos así voy a cometer una locura y es probable que tu hermano quiera mi cabeza – apoyó su cabeza en los hombros de Kagome – Aunque me estoy muriendo porque eso suceda _

_Kagome abrió los ojos ante esas declaraciones, estaba dándole a entender que quería hacerle el amor, ella se apartó un poco de él, no debía permitir que eso pasara ya que ella, bueno, ella seguía siendo virgen, a nadie se había entregado aunque hubiera sido por despecho, no, ella se entregaría al único hombre que sería el compañero para toda la vida._

_-Lo mejor será que retomemos el camino, seguramente los demás ya llegaron y están preocupados por nosotros _

_Inuyasha asintió, subieron al coche y continuaron con su camino, y si, efectivamente, la madre de Kagome estaba preocupada por ellos ya que había pasado una hora desde que ellos habían llegado, mientras que Kagome e Inuyasha no lo hacían, en un principio ella pensó que les había pasado un accidente, pero Inuyasha aclaró todo, les había dicho que tuvo problemas con una llanta del coche lo que ocasionó la demora, aunque Kagome y él conocían muy bien los verdaderos detalles. _

_Ese día solo se dedicaron a bajar las cosas de la camioneta, Kagome jugaba con su sobrina mientras que su padre y Koga juagaban cartas, como siempre, y por último la señora Higurashi y Ayame preparaban la cena. _

_Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación descansando, a un lado de él estaba el diario que le había robado a Kagome, estaba entre abrir o no el diario, por un lado quería leer lo que su amado cariño había escrito y en segundo porque era algo personal, era algo de ella y se sentiría como un maldito invasor, pero al final la curiosidad ganó y abrió el diario en la primera pagina._

"_Enero, 2001_

_Querido diario, hoy es un día normal, estoy aquí en el receso y solo aguardo a que suene el timbre para entrar a clases, lo que hace mi día ideal es que hoy él va a venir a visitarnos, Koga dice que no quiere que los estorbe, pero Inuyasha siempre me deja estar al lado de ellos._

_Ah el timbre sonó, bueno diario, después te sigo contando._

_PD: Amo sus ojos dorados, deberías de verlos un día, son preciosos y más cuando los rayos del sol iluminan su rostro."_

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y cambió de página, así que le parecía que sus ojos eran bellos._

"_Febrero, 2001_

_Querido diario, sé que te había prometido hablar contigo, pero es que me dejaron mucha tarea, el martes Inuyasha me invitó a salir al cine, solos! ¿Puedes creer eso? Bueno lo hizo más por compromiso, pero para mí fue como si hubiera sido mi primera cita, claro que algunas chicas no dejaban de verlo, y quien no lo va a ver, si es tremendamente atractivo y sexy y claro, iba conmigo! Solo conmigo, eso las hacia arder de la envidia y por más que habían tratado de llamar su atención nunca lo consiguieron, porque él solo tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos._

_Debo irme diario, tengo mucha tarea._

_PD: Amo sus ojos dorados, son preciosos y más cuando los rayos del sol iluminan su hermoso rostro"_

_Inuyasha se acordaba de ese día en particular, había buscado a Koga pero él había salido sin avisar, así que al ver a Kagome sola, la invitó al cine y si, se había dado cuenta que un par de chicas mayores que ella no dejaban de mirarlo, trataban de llamar su atención pero él siempre había tenido ojos para esa pequeña y no lo hacía por cortesía, sino porque le nacía porque esa niña era la razón de su existir. _

"_Abril, 2001_

_Querido diario, estoy emocionada, feliz, no paró de felicidad, mi fiesta de quince años fue la más hermosa, mi madre no paraba de llorar diciéndome que ya era toda una mujercita, reconozco el sacrificio que hicieron por llevar a flote mi fiesta, Sango fue una de mis damas ¿A quién mas elegiría? Si ella ha sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente en cada momento._

_Pero eso no fue todo, ahí estaba mi principito azul de ojos dorados, quien había sido mi chamelan (NA: bueno al menos aquí en México así se le llama cuando un chico baila con la festejada después del padre), lucía atractivo con ese traje negro, en cada momento no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de decirme lo linda que me veía._

_Ay diario, estoy profundamente enamorada de Inuyasha y la verdad estoy casi segura que él siente lo mismo que yo, solo que no se atreve a confesármelo._

_Me despido querido diario, son las cinco de la mañana y estoy muy cansada, ayer fue un día largo para mí._

_Pd: sus ojos, seguramente ya estas cansado de eso, pero en serio, los rayos del sol se iluminan más en su bello rostro."_

_Quiso cerrar el diario, pero siguió con su lectura hasta querer llegar a los últimas diez páginas que ella había escrito._

"_Marzo, 2001_

_Querido diario, hoy inician las vacaciones de verano y estoy emocionada, pues mis padres me confirmaron que él, si él, vendrá con nosotros a pasar las vacaciones en nuestra hacienda._

_¿Puedes creer eso? Estaré con él una temporada completa, si sintieras lo que siento, siento maripositas en el estomago al ver esos ojos tan incomparables, esa sonrisa sensual que me roba el aliento, siento cómo mi corazón late con fuerza cuando lo veo, estoy enamorada de él, enamorada de Inuyasha…_

_Lamento no poderte haber escribido, lo que pasa es que cuando sonó el timbre no pude continuar._

_Hoy me hizo el regalo más hermoso que te pudieras imaginar, me regaló una hermosa esclava de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón, no sé creo que me quiso dar a entender algo con eso._

_¿Tú qué piensas? Tanto mamá como Sango me dicen que me olvide por completo de él, que jamás se fijara en una niña como yo, pero a estas alturas, es difícil hacerlo, estoy perdida de amor por él._

_Hoy he llegado a la conclusión de declararle mi amor._

_Deséame suerte, la necesitaré._

_PD: Diario…..sus ojos, recuérdalo, él, su rostro y los rayos del sol"_

_Sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar en con cada letra escrita por ella se había dado cuenta lo estúpido que había sido al destrozar un corazón que lo amaba sinceramente"_

_Sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar en con cada letra escrita por ella se había dado cuenta lo estúpido que había sido al destrozar un corazón que lo amaba sinceramente._

"_Diciembre, 2003_

_Querido diario, te he tenido en el completo abandono de mi soledad, seguramente estás enfadado conmigo, pero debes saber que mi declaración de amor resultó ser un completo fracaso, pues él me rechazó, diciéndome que solo me quería como una hermana._

_Que estúpida había sido, fue una ingenua, había desnudado mi alama, mis sentimientos hacia él y simplemente los pisoteó, hizo garras mi corazón, ese corazón que aun sigue destrozado después de dos años._

_Ya no me importa lo que haga en el futuro, de hecho supe que se había casado, pero no quise ir a su boda, simplemente fingí que iba hacer una tarea con Sango y que no me podía dar el lujo de faltar._

_Pero la verdadera razón era que no quería verlo del brazo de otra mujer, de una mujer que no era yo ¿A quién vamos a engañar? Nuca fui especial para él, solo me veía como la hermana de su mejor amigo._

_Diario, esta será la última vez que tú y yo nos veamos, pues a partir de estos momentos me despido de ti, pero no te preocupes, te guardaré bien, junto con sus recuerdos, porque aunque me duela reconocerlo, tú mi querido amigo, eres parte de esos recuerdos, y lo que quiero hacer es olvidarlo por completo._

_Nos volveremos a ver cuando las heridas de mi corazón se cierren por completo, hasta entonces._

_Cuídate mucho_

_PD: Estaré en proceso de olvidar esos hermosos ojos que alguna vez amé"_

_Inuyasha hojeó el diario buscando más de ella, pero había cumplido su promesa, nunca más volvió a escribir en él y por consiguiente lo dejó en un completo olvido junto con aquellos recuerdos. _

_¿Qué había hecho? Había sido un completo estúpido por haberle reto el corazón de esa manera, la destrozó con sus frías palabras, nunca se imaginaba que dentro de ella existía un amor incondicional dispuesto a amarlo toda la vida._

_Ella lo había amado y él la había destrozado._

_Tenía que solucionar esto cuanto antes, si por su cobardía había actuado de esa manera, hoy las cosas serían distintas, esta vez lucharía por lo que en realidad ama y lo que amaba era a ella, nadie ni incluyendo Koga se interpondría en su camino._

_Estaba dispuesto a recuperar la confianza de Kagome, pero sobre todo su amor, no se casaría hasta que el amor que ella había sentido alguna vez floreciera de nuevo._

_Ese iba ser su reto y no sería nada fácil, aun no sabía si las heridas de su corazón estaban cerradas por completo y si aun no lo estaban, él mismo se encargaría de curarlas una por una, porque la amaba._

_Porque amaba a Kagome Higurashi._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**El amor duele y más porque sabes que lo arruinaste todo**_

_Kagome subió a la segunda planta, estaba en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha, su madre le había pedido que lo fuera a buscar para que bajara a cenar._

_Tocó la puerta y no tuvo respuesta alguna, ella abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, estaba vacía pero había luz en el baño, probablemente estaba ahí, se detuvo en frente del tocado, ahí descansaban sus pertenencias, tomó entre sus manos el perfume que él usaba, se lo llevó a la nariz y respiró el aroma. _

_Por un momento cerró los ojos y se imaginó que estaba entre sus brazos, que la besaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho aquella tarde, pero de pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura, Inuyasha le quitó el perfume y la hizo girar para que ambos estuvieran frente a frente._

_Kagome no quería abrir los ojos. _

_-Abre los ojos – dijo él dulcemente _

_Kagome los abrió y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos dorados que seguía amando, a quien quería engañar, jamás lo había olvidado, lo seguía amando incluso más que nunca, ahora que su corazón había madurado. _

_-Lo siento – dijo ella nerviosa, pues se sentía tan indefensa entre sus brazos – Toqué la puerta pero nadie contestó, pensé que estabas dormido o…_

_-No tienes porque disculparte – respondió él retirando un mechón de su cabello – Después de todo yo soy solo un intruso _

_-Sabes que no es así – ella negó – Eres parte de la familia _

_-Pero no de tu vida _

_Ante aquel comentario Kagome se incomodó un poco, a veces presentía que él quería decirle algo, pero simplemente se quedaba callado o simplemente ella no quería que le dijera nada por temor a escuchar lo único que no quería._

_-Claro que lo eres – ella asintió – Eres como un hermano para mi_

_-Kagome, no me refiero a eso – dijo él_

_-¿No? – preguntó ella arqueando una ceja _

_-No – Inuyasha negó – Sino a esto – la atrajo hacía él y la besó _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por las mejillas de Kagome, años atrás había deseado que la besara de esa forma, que la abrazara de esa manera, pero ahora no, las cosas eran muy distintas, a ella le había costado tanto trabajo borrarlo de su mente, pero su terco corazón la estaba traicionando._

_Ella lo apartó y se apartó de él._

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Inuyasha tratando de acercarse a ella _

_-No lo vuelvas hacer_

_-Pero creí que te gustaba, te he besado en varias ocasiones y…._

_-Esas y al igual que esta es porque me tomaste desapercibida. Inuyasha el hecho de que hayas regresado y me hayas visto hecha toda una mujer, no significa nada, años atrás hubiera deseado que me besaras, que me abrazaras de esta forma, pero ya no – ella negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía un paso – Porque hace diez años que decidí olvidarte y lo estoy consiguiendo _

_-Eso no fue lo que me dijeron tus labios _

_-Deja de repetir esa frase – dijo ella – La cosa es, que no tienes el derecho de reaparecer en mi vida y destrozar de nuevo lo que años me ha costado reconstruir. Lo mejor para ambos será que olvidemos esto, yo olvidaré tus besos y haré como si nada hubiera pasado, para mí solo serás el mejor amigo de mi hermano y para ti yo seré la hermanita de tu mejor amigo _

_-No me pidas eso, por favor – rogó él_

_-Es lo mejor para ambos – ella logró llegar a la puerta – Tal vez estas confundido, a lo mejor te sorprendiste al ver que aquella niña que conociste algún día se ha transformado en toda una mujer _

_-Para mí no has dejado ser…_

_-La cena está lista Inuyasha – interrumpió ella ignorándolo por completo– Todos nos esperan abajo _

_Todos estaban en el comedor cenando, Kagome buscaba de vez en cuando a Inuyasha, pero éste se encontraba platicando animadamente con su padre, era como si no hubiera pasado en aquella habitación, como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había adoptado otra actitud diferente, pues esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, porque era momento de admitirlo, lo seguía amando, era como si se hubieran transformado de color, ya no brillaban como antes._

_Bajó la cabeza cuando él estuvo volteó a verla y fingió que le ponía atención a la pequeña Kanna. _

_Inuyasha la miraba sonreírle a su sobrina, sentía envidia por la pequeña, ya que hubiera deseado que ella lo mirara de esa manera, que le sonriera a cada momento, había sido un completo tonto hace diez años, y ahora que trataba de recuperara era como si el mismo destino la apartara de él, no, él negó, no era el destino, el único culpable era y había sido siempre él._

_El amor duele, y más cuando se daba cuenta que él mismo había arruinado todo, que había destrozado él único corazón que lo amaba sinceramente. _

_Lo que si estaba decidido era darle un poco de tiempo, tal vez volvió a entrar a su vida de una manera precipitada, le daría su espacio hasta que ella fuera voluntariamente hacia él, y cuando eso pasara, no la dejaría marchar._

_Al día siguiente…_

_Habían festejado a la pequeña cumpleañera con un rico pastel y una comida preparada especialmente para ella, Kagome le había regalado otra muñeca, mientras que sus padres le habían regalado un Jepp (el de la famosa Barbie, jaja yo tenía uno :p), sus abuelos ropa y por ultimo Inuyasha, que más bien él le regaló lo mismo que Kagome._

_Tanto los padres de Kagome como los de Kanna y el propio Inuyasha, se encontraban descansando y platicando animadamente mientras veían a Kagome jugar futbol Americano con la joven, la pequeña trataba de taclearla pero Kagome lograba desaparecer de su alcance sin ningún esfuerzo. _

_-Tía déjate – gruñó Kanna_

_-No – Kagome negó con la cabeza y con el balón en manos _

_Todos se rieron al ver como la pequeña trataba de alcanzar a su tía. _

_-Ese par se ama mucho – comentó el padre de Kagome _

_-No es eso, es que Kagome tiene instinto de madre – dijo su esposa – Ah solo falta ella por hacerme abuela –miró a Inuyasha – O ¿Tú qué piensas Inuyasha? ¿Crees que Kagome ya está lista para el matrimonio? _

_-Yo…-dijo nervioso _

_-Mamá no lo incomodes – intervino Koga – Kagome se casará cuando encuentre a alguien ideal, además ya nos confesó que lo de su supuesto novio era mentira y me alegro, porque no me puedo imaginar ver a ese flaco con gafas como mi cuñado por el resto de mi vida_

_Y de nuevo se echaron a reír cuando la pequeña logró taclear a su tía, pues ella estaba arriba de Kagome. _

_-Tía te quiero mucho – dijo Kanna quitándole el balón _

_-Yo también – y le dio un beso en la frente _

_Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento sin darle importancia a lo que dijeran los demás, fue directo hacía las dos mujeres que se encontraban tendidas sobre el césped._

_-¿Aceptan un jugador más? _

_Kagome y Kanna se miraron y la pequeña asintió._

_-Sí, pero yo quiero ser con mi tía – dijo la pequeña_

_-Bien – Inuyasha asintió – Será dos contra uno, puedo con las dos_

_Kagome la pequeña se miraron al mismo tiempo, ella esbozó una sonrisa._

_-Eso lo veremos _

_Kanna le hizo un pase a Kagome._

_-Corre tía, corre – gritaba la pequeña emocionada _

_Ella corrió pero cuando iba anotar un touchdown fue derribada dulcemente por Inuyasha, él había aprovechado ese momento para tener su cuerpo cerca al suyo._

_Esbozó una sonrisa radiante._

_-Tacleada perfecta – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa _

_-No soy tan piadoso como tú lo hacías con tu sobrina – respondió él – Pero debo confesar que me gusta tenerte así –le susurró al odio _

_Kagome giró la cabeza y todos los estaban viendo._

_-No quisiera interrumpirte – dijo ella – Pero todos nos están viendo _

_-Muy bien – él asintió, pero antes de que se apartara de su cuerpo le volvió a susurrar en el odio – Ya habrá otra oportunidad de tenerte así de nuevo, pero de una manera muy distinta a esta _

_Se apartó de su cuerpo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie solo para seguir con el juego, al final Inuyasha les vino ganando a los dos._

_Esa noche, no podía dormir, todo le estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, los abrazos los besos que él le había dado estaban abriendo de nuevo las puertas de corazón, de hecho jamás estuvieron cerradas, siempre estaban abiertas para él, pero sabía que nunca regresaría a su vida, tuvieron que pasar diez años para que eso pasara._

_No, negó con cabeza resignada a no conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó de su cama, se puso un batín y salió de su habitación. _

_La casa estaba en penumbras pues todos se encontraban durmiendo, bajó con cuidado las escaleras y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua._

_Sacó un vaso de la alacena, abrió la nevera dispuesta a tomar la jarra de agua que estaba ahí, pero se sobresalto al sentir el aliento de otra persona justo detrás de ella. _

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Inuyasha – Una pequeña ladrona _

_Kagome saltó e iba a gritar pero Inuyasha fue más rápido que ella y le tapó la boca._

_-Te sugiero que no lo hagas – esbozó una sonrisa – Todo el mundo duerme _

_-Idiota – fue lo único que dijo cuando Inuyasha retiró su mano de sus labios – Me asustaste _

_-No fue mi intención – él encogió los hombros e hizo una cara de niño regañado - ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?_

_Kagome terminó de servirse agua en su vaso y se le dio un pequeño trago. _

_-No podía dormir _

_-Seguramente pensabas en mí – dijo él con tanta seguridad_

_Cielos, nunca había imaginado que era tan vanidoso, en el pasado así no era o siempre lo había sido y jamás se dio cuenta por estar tan enamorada. _

_-¿Siempre eres así de vanidoso? _

_Ella pasó a un lado de él, solo para salir a la terraza, Inuyasha la siguió en cada momento, justamente hasta la alberca, en ese lugar que se escondían recuerdos, el más hermoso había sido escuchar "te amo" de sus labios, ella había tenido más valor que él al momento de confesar sus sentimientos. _

_-No soy vanidoso – dijo cuando la joven se había detenido y él se puso atrás de ella – Pero aunque te cueste reconocerlo, aun sigues pensando en mi – le susurró al odio _

_-Inuyasha no sigas – Kagome negó – Ya te dejé bien claro lo que pienso_

_Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo a él, besó la comisura de sus labios y Kagome sentía como se le encogía el corazón, sus rodillas comenzaban a tambalear y el mundo estaba a punto de caerle encima. _

_Inuyasha la giró, la miró a los ojos y con su otra mano libre la tomó de la nunca y acercó su rostro al de él solo para fundir de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, Kagome se dejó llevar y dejó caer el vaso de agua al piso, haciendo que se hiciera pedazos._

_-Lo dejaste claro – le susurró al oído – Pero no entendí _

_Kagome levantó sus ojos solo para encontrase con ese par de ojos dorados._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Inuyasha?- preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-¿Aun no lo puedes entender? – respondió él retirando esas lagrimas – Te quiero a ti, siempre te he querido a ti_

_-No es verdad – ella negó sin creerle ni una sola palabra – Eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace diez años, justamente aquí en el mismo lugar, en una noche como esta _

_-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Kagome – respondió él sin dejarla de abrazar – Pero una cosa si te digo, si te rechacé fue porque eras solo una niña, Koga me habría matado si saliera contigo al igual que tus padres. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, ahora somos adultos y si no quieres entender que te quiero, te lo demostraré día tras día, no te dejaré ni un instante, si es preciso te acosaré y que te quedé claro esto…No me voy a dar por vencido hasta lograr que me ames de nuevo, hasta tenerte solo para mi _

_Kagome no supo que decir a esas palabras, pues se había quedado completamente muda, solo pudo sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella. _

_-Es mejor que regresemos adentro – comentó él – La noche esta fría y te puede hacer mal_

_Ella asintió y ambos entraron de nuevo a la casa, cuando Kagome estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras, Inuyasha la pescó en el aire y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. _

_-No olvides lo que te acabo de decir, no voy a dejarte tan fácilmente_

_Sin decir más la soltó y ella subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se recargó en la puerta y le puso seguro._

_Se había llevado una mano al corazón, todo en ella daba vueltas, vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas._

_-Ay dios ¿Qué voy hacer?_

_Él le había confesado que siempre la había querido y que si no dijo nada en su momento fue porque era solo una niña._

_Continuara..._

**_Un Ángel más en el cielo, una estrella que brilla en lo alto del cielo, el ser más hermoso que pude conocer en toda mi existencia. No hay palabras que la definan, puesto que la palabra más bella perdería su valor ante ella._**

**_Dedicado con mucho amor y cariño a María de Jesús González de Espinosa, una abuela tierna y dulce que siempre daba amor a los suyos._**

**_Q.E.P.D. Mi Maya, Mi Mariquita linda, te amo y te amaré siempre._**

**_Tu nieta que te adora._**

**_Perla_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo chicas, las veo en otra actualización =)_**

**_Se les quiere mucho._**

**_Besos y Abrazos._**


	6. Chapter 6

** Capítulo 6 **

**Un pequeño secuestro **

Estaba escribiendo algo en su ordenador cuando escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar, ella frunció el cejo al ver que era un numero extraño, nunca contestaba llamadas de ese tipo, pero algo le dijo que por esta ocasión debía contestar y vaya que ese algo no se equivocó pues de inmediato que dijo "diga?" le siguió esa voz tremenda y condenadamente sensual.

-Estoy aquí afuera – dijo él – Te espero en unos minutos y no acepto un no por respuesta, además si no vienes soy capaz de ir por ti y armar un escándalo

-¿Quién te dio mi numero? – preguntó ignorando por completo sus amenazas

-Ya sabes quién – respondió él con una sonrisa – Ahora baja y ven

Kagome no tuvo opción, sabía que Inuyasha era capaz de hacer tal locura, así que no quería armar un escándalo en la oficina, guardó el documento y apagó el ordenador, pero antes de irse le dejó un par de instrucciones a su asistente.

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo para tomar el ascensor, pensaba en unas cuantas palabras que le diría a su madre, como el concepto de la palabra privacidad, algo se tenía en manos, primero el haberle dicho donde trabajaba, segundo, el dejar que se fuera con él en su coche el pasado fin de semana y ahora la tercera, pasarle su número privado, cuando ella misma no se lo había dado y aunque él se lo pidiera no se lo iba a dar.

Al salir del edificio se le paralizó el corazón, él estaba recargado en su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos del pañalón, llevaba una camisa blanca con los tres primero botones abiertos, unos pantalones de vestir en color negro y lentes oscuros. Los rayos del sol jugaban con su hermoso cabello negro.

Se veía tan sexy.

Se veía poderosamente peligroso, como un cazador sobre su presa, donde ella era la presa sin duda alguna y por primera vez se sintió vulnerable ante él.

-Muy bien – dijo ella estando frente a él, haciendo a un lado su vulnerabilidad, no iba a dejar que él lo notara– Aquí me tienes ¿Qué quieres?

-Sube – respondió él abriendo la puerta del coche – Vamos a dar un paseo

-Inuyasha no es el momento – ella negó con la cabeza – Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Pero esto no le importó a Inuyasha, ya que casi la obligó a subir al auto.

Inuyasha arrancó y en cuestión de minutos habían salido de la ciudad, Kagome miró con preocupación cuando vio un letrero que decía "feliz viaje, regresa pronto" además se dirigía directo hacia el aeropuerto ¿A dónde demonios pretendía llevarla?

-Relájate – dijo él al notar su preocupación

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? – respondió furiosa – Te exijo que me digas a donde me llevas

-Es una sorpresa cariño – respondió una amplia sonrisa sin dejar de ver el camino

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames cariño – dijo aun más enfadada de lo que realmente había estado

-Pero se escucha lindo ¿No?

-Esto es privación ilegal de la vida – cambió de tema, lo cierto era que se ponía nerviosa cada vez que le llamaba "cariño, amor"

-Yo no diría eso Kagome – él esbozó una sonrisa – Además mi defensa sería que tú viniste a mi voluntariamente

Kagome abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no habían salido de sus labios.

Inuyasha encendió el estéreo del coche, y en ese momento se escuchó una canción de Enrique Bunbury, Kagome la reconoció "Ven y Camina Conmigo" era una canción que trataba sobre caminar por última vez con una persona.

-Sé que te gusta – comentó Inuyasha – Y la verdad en el pasado no era de mi gusto, pero ese tipo tiene buena música

Claro que conocía muy bien la canción, se imaginaba esa canción mientras caminaba con Inuyasha y le hacía entender cuanto lo amaba y al final dejaría que él tomara una decisión, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, justamente cuando le rompió el corazón.

Inuyasha la vio seria así que se orillo en la carretera y bajó del coche, rodeó, solo para abrir la puerta de Kagome, pero en lugar de que ella bajara, él se arrodilló para estar un poco a su altura.

-Te propongo un trato – dijo él tomando su mano– Si me das la oportunidad de rectificar mis errores y estas dispuesta a perdóname, seguiré adelante para conquistarte, pero si los resultados no son lo que yo me esperaba, te prometo que no volveré a insistirte y dejaré de acosarte

-Inuyasha…

-Solo es un sí o un no Kagome

Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos, no tenía nada que arriesgar o la verdad si, un corazón que aun no estaba sanado, total si eso no funcionaba la dejaría y a ella no le dolería porque ya sabría que se esperaría de él.

Inuyasha la miraba impaciente, quería una respuesta de la joven y se moría por escuchar un sí de sus labios.

– Kagome, estoy esperando una respuesta – dijo él despertándola de sus pensamientos

-De acuerdo – ella asintió – Pero te advierto que no te será fácil

-No esperaba que lo fuera – respondió él con una sonrisa

De porto le dio un beso en la frente, se puso de pie y cerró la puerta del lado donde iba ella y así siguió con su trayecto rumbo al aeropuerto.

Pero entró con todo y coche en la pista, los esperaba un jett privado, y es aquí donde ella comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto, aun era tiempo de arrepentirse y pedirle que la llevara de regreso a casa, pero si no se arriesgaba nunca sabría si habría hecho o no lo correcto.

"Tranquila" se dijo así misma "Después de todo…. ¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón que ya está herido?"

Inuyasha adivinó una vez más sus pensamientos, la ayudó a bajar del auto y le susurró al oído.

-Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte – dijo él – Pero si no lo haces en estos momentos, cuando subas a ese jett serás completamente mía

Ella asintió seguido de una respuesta afirmativa y favorable para Inuyasha, se iba arriesgar ya que no tenía nada que perder.

"¿Cuántas veces he repetido eso?" volvió a decir para ella misma, lo único que repetían ella y su mente era que no tenían nada que perder, bueno en realidad si, después de su regreso Midoriko le reclamaría por la forma en que había salido de su oficina y desaparecía sin decir a donde había ido.

Si hubiera estado en la época de 1800 seguramente su reputación habría sido arruinada por haberse fugado con un hombre y la hubiesen obligado a casar con él, pero era una suerte que estuviera en épocas modernas, aunque sin duda lo único que les envidiaba a las mujeres del pasado, era que por más que sus matrimonios habían sido arreglados eran contadas las que lograban enamorase de sus maridos, era lo único que les envidiaba, el amor, ese amor que ella nunca iba a lograr tener.

Vio a Inuyasha hablar con el piloto del jett y por más que trataba de entender la conversación no pudo hacerlo, ya que ambos hablaban en un idioma que no era inglés, español ni mucho menos Francés, era como Griego… ¿Alemán tal vez?

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Kagome cuando tomaba asiento y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-Es una sorpresa – respondió él con una amplia sonrisa

-No sabía que hablabas otro idioma –comentó ella

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa triste, pues desde que era pequeño su padre le había puesto un maestro para cada idioma, según él, al ser su único hijo quería prepararlo para cuando él tomará las riendas del negocio familiar, por eso a la edad de veinte años se reveló contra él y se fue a estudiar Estados Unidos donde conoció a Koga y por siguiente a su familia.

De hecho los consideraba como parte de su familia, pues le abrían abierto las puertas de su casa y se sentía parte de ella, y más cuando la señora Higurashi le pedía su opinión o votara por cualquier cosa, era la familia que siempre había deseado tener.

Sus padres se la pasaban en viaje de negocios y el pequeño Inuyasha se tenía que quedar con una nana que estuviera al pendiente de él las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Sólo son los resultados de un padre exigente que quería preparar a su hijo para el futuro – respondió amargamente ya que no tenía buena relación con su progenitor

Kagome agachó la cabeza, pues conocía esa parte de Inuyasha, un hijo "abandonado" por sus padres que tuvo que crecer solo en las calles de Londres, por eso cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos, las cosas habían sido distintas, aun no comprendía porque quiso regresar a Londres y seguir estudiando y por si fuera poco se había llevado a su hermano.

En esos años de ausencia le habían servido para reflexionar, además que extrañaba mucho a su hermano ya que era la primera vez que se separaban.

El avión privado despegó y en unas cuantas horas llegaban a su destino, una limusina lo estaba esperando, subieron en ella y los llevó directo a un hotel, donde los empleados al verlo lo saludaban formalmente.

Kagome frunció el cejo confundida, pues no entendía porque saludaban así a un cliente y de pronto los celos se apoderaron de ella, quien sabe cuántas veces habría pisado ese hotel con una mujer distinta, seguramente para ellos ella era una de sus últimas conquistas.

-¿Por qué te saludan de manera formal? – preguntó ella mientras Inuyasha la dirigía hacia uno de los elevadores

-Porque soy el dueño – respondió él entrando al elevador – Mi padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles

-Ah – dijo ella sin más palabras, ahora entendía la razón de estudiar varios idiomas, seguramente también entre esas clases había una donde estudiara las culturas de diferentes países

Subieron hasta la última planta, esa no era ocupada por ningún cliente, ya que se había adaptado como una especie de departamento, era ahí donde él se hospedaba cada vez que iba de visita a ver como andaba el funcionamiento del hotel.

Inuyasha sacó una llave y abrió la puesta, Kagome se sorprendió al verlo, pues si, era como un departamento pero con varias habitaciones.

-Esta será tu habitación – dijo él abriendo una puerta – Descansa cuanto quieras ya que mañana va ser un día largo – se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído – No olvides nuestro trato

Ella asintió y entró a la habitación, había una cama matrimonial en medio, los muebles eran de madera fina, un hermoso tocador con cavados finos daba justo en frente de la cama, las banas eran de satín, algo le querían revelar ellas, tal vez este viaje iba a tener consecuencias que no estaba preparada para enfrentar.

Sacó su móvil de su bolso intentó comunicarse con Sango pero una contestadora le decía que estaba fuera de servicio o que el numero estaba equivocado y que lo intentara mas tarde.

Así que agarró el teléfono que estaba en el buro, le marcó a la recepcionista para que le hiciera el favor de comunicarla a Estados Unidos, le dio el numero de su amiga y en segundos ya había entrado la llamada.

-¿Se puede saber donde estas? – preguntó enfadada Kagome – Te fuiste y dejaste mucho trabajo Kagome

-Lo siento Sango – se disculpó la joven- Pero me salió un imprevisto

-¿Y ese imprevisto se llama Inuyasha Taisho?

-Si – respondió ella – Además me amenazó, me dijo que si no me iba con él me armaría un escándalo

Sango suspiró al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga – Por lo que veo todo el mundo te utiliza, en cuanto te amenazan rápido reaccionas a su favor

-¿Podrías decirle a Midoriko que me disculpe? Que no fue mi intención dejarla abandonada

-No te preocupes – Sango asintió – De todos modos ella salió de viaje y no regresa hasta la próxima semana

-Bien –dijo Kagome – Por cierto, en mi ordenador están los últimos detalles de la campaña por si los necesitas

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes y disfruta de unos días, además – añadió la joven esbozando una media sonrisa y de forma de complicidad –Recuerda nuestra platica, podrías seducirlo y luego dejarlo

-No soy capaz de hacerlo – admitió ella ya que era verdad, no tenía el valor suficiente como para seducirlo y después dejarlo

-Si puedes, más no te atreves

Ambas amigas se despidieron y Kagome colgó el teléfono.

Inuyasha no había vuelto a verla en todo el día y eso le extrañaba mucho pues no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación, así que salió a dar un paseo por la recepción, veía como entraban y salían personas y niños, pero cuando pasó por el restaurante lujoso, se detuvo y ahí lo vio, con una mujer de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y una mirada calculadora.

Kagome se sorprendió pues era idéntica en ella, se las ingenio para colarse en el restaurante sin ser vista y tomar asiento detrás de ellos para escuchar su conversación sin que ellos la vieran.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él

-Cuando logré averiguar dónde estabas no dude en venir a buscarte

-Si vienes por dinero, estás equivocada si piensas que te lo daré – dijo él de una manera fría

-No vine a eso Inuyasha – la mujer estiró un brazo hacia él –Vine porque creo que aun podemos solucionar esto

-Por favor Kikyo – dijo Inuyasha molesto – En diez años nunca has demostrado nada, solo ser una mujer calculadora y vaya que lo fuiste

-Claro que no – ella negó – Estoy segura de que si lo volvemos a intentar, esta vez podremos tener la familia que siempre hemos deseado

-¿Sé te olvida que abortaste a nuestro propio hijo? – preguntó de una manera fría y llena de odio – Y que por más que te pedí que no lo hicieras terminaste por destruir esa vida que nacía dentro de ti y que era también parte de mí y con ello destrozaste mis ilusiones

Kagome se quedó muda al escuchar sus palabras, nunca había escuchado a un Inuyasha enfadado, cada palabra que arrastraba llevaban destilaba veneno.

Así que esos habían sido los motivos por los que se había divorciado de ella.

-Esos fueron los principales motivos para divorciarme de ti – dijo con profunda irritación – Regresa a casa Kikyo, no hay más que hablar

-Pero Inuyasha…

-Pero nada – frunció el cejo – Así como tú tuviste tus razones para deshacerte de nuestro hijo, yo también tengo las mías, y una de ellas es que nunca te amé, no sé porque me case con alguien como tú

-¿No me digas que es tu amor frustrado? Esa mujer que mencionabas en sueños – dijo ella enfadada – Durante diez años no me he podido quitar su nombre de la cabeza "Kagome" "Oh te amo Kagome" – Inuyasha la miró confundido y Kikyo asintió – Si amor, hablas dormido – de pronto ella se puso de pie – No sé porque vine, pensé que podríamos regresar aun después del divorcio pero ya veo que no – se acercó a él y le susurró al odio – Pero yo que tú no me haría ilusiones con esa niña, puede que ya te haya echado de su vida y tú ni en cuenta

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa, pues su ex ignoraba que Kagome estaba con él.

-Eso lo veremos, porque por ella si vale la pena luchar – se levantó varios segundos después de Kikyo y ambos salieron del restaurante tomando caminos distintos

Un mesero se aceró a ella y le preguntó si ordenaría algo, pero la joven negó diciendo que no se le ofrecía nada, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, nunca llegó a pensar en él, si estaría disfrutando de su matrimonio pues se lo imaginaba feliz, cuando en realidad había sufrido y más por la pérdida de un hijo, esa pérdida que había sido provocada por su misma esposa.

Pero en esos diez años él jamás la olvidó, al decir verdad pensaba en ella, pues para que repitiera su nombre, que dijera que la amaba en sueños, significaban muchas cosas. Si se ponía en los zapatos de la esposa sin duda le pediría el divorcio.

Había salido del restaurante y subió al elevador para ir a la habitación que compartía con él, en cuanto ella entró Inuyasha ya estaba ahí, esperándola, ella se recargó en la puerta, estaba pensativa y sentía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Esos ojos dorados siempre los había amado, todo de él amaba aunque fuera un pequeño defecto, porque para ella, él era perfecto.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó él preocupado – Nadie te había visto en el hotel y me había preocupado

Kagome suspiró y avanzó hacia ese él.

Las únicas palabras que tenía en su mente eran "por ella si vale la pena luchar" él estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor y ¿ella?

-Salí a dar un paseo – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Acaso te preocupas por lo que me hubiera pasado?

-Claro que si – se apresuró en contestar – Que explicaciones les daré a tus padres e incluso a Koga

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y terminó por estar muy cerca a él.

-Deja de meter a mi familia en nuestras conversaciones – dijo ella – Los dos ya somos mayores para tomar nuestras decisiones, así que… ¿Qué habrías hecho si algo me pasara?

-Te responderé con dos palabras – la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él – Me moriría. Sin ti me moriría

Si ella asintió para sí misma, también estaría dispuesta a luchar por él.

Pero ahora en lugar de que él buscara sus labios, fue la propia Kagome la que tomó la iniciativa, en cada beso había chispas de deseo pues sus labios comenzaron a pedir y exigir más.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por el asalto, pues nunca imaginó que ella hubiera dado esa iniciativa, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y al instante se sintió dolorosamente excitado por su contacto.

-Te deseo….- dijo él

Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar esa confesión, así que hizo un esfuerzo e interrumpió el beso.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Inuyasha preocupado por el repentino cambio

-Inuyasha….- ella vaciló un poco – Hay algo que debes saber

De nuevo se mordió el labio inferior, se supone que ese secreto solo lo sabía su amiga Sango y entre mujeres había toda la confianza, pero entre un hombre y una mujer… era distinto.

Ella se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el odio.

-Nunca – dijo ella un poco apenada

-Eso cambia las cosas – respondió él abrazándola más fuerte –Te prometo una primera vez inolvidable, pero no será esta noche, será hasta mañana así podré preparar todo con tiempo – esbozó una sonrisa

-¿Qué te propones hacer?

-No te lo puedo decir - respondió él dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

No sabía si morir de nervios o de felicidad, pues estaba a un día de estar entre los brazos de Inuyasha, justamente como se lo había imaginado hace tiempo, esbozó una sonrisa para ella misma, pues según ella, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil y resultó todo lo contrario.

Continuara

_**Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, aun no prometo si habrá lemon o no, esta en veremos.**_

_**Nos vemos en otro cap. mas**_

_**Besos**_

_**Perla**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Una velada mágica I**

Kagome no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pues se la había pasado caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando en lo que Inuyasha estaría tramando para el día siguiente ¿Qué no hubiera sido mejor que hicieran el amor esa misma noche, en lugar de esperar?

Pero él le había prometido una primera vez inolvidable y seguramente él quería planearlo todo.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a su habitación, esbozó una sonrisa al pensar que podría ser él, pero esa sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver una mujer del servicio.

-El señor la está esperando en el puerto – dijo la mujer – Me encargó que le entregará esto

La mujer le entregó a Kagome una maleta pequeña y solo esperó a que ella se fuera para abrirla. En ella había un traje de baño de dos piezas en color rojo y un pareo, además de una nota.

"Te espero en el puerto

Tuyo

Inuyasha"

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa cuando él se refería a "suyo", fue al baño para darse una ducha y al poco tiempo ya estaba lista, salió de la habitación y por consiguiente del hotel.

El puerto no estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que lo puedo ver a simple vista dándole instrucciones a un hombre, cuando él percibió su presencia despidió al hombre con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y fue hasta ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Veo que estas lista – dijo él al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de un brazo

Kagome no supo que contestar, estaba más concentrada viendo el atuendo de él, llevaba una camisa tipo polo en color azul marino y unos short color caqui y sandalias en color negro.

-¿Kagome? –dijo él al ver que ella no respondía - ¿Estas lista?

-Si – se apresuró en contestar

-Bien. Vamos

Inuyasha la condujo a un lujoso Yate, ambos subieron y Kagome se sorprendió al ver una pequeña mesa adornada por un mantel blanco y guindo, varios cubiertos y un pequeño adorno florar y sobre todo una botella de chaman.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó cuando Inuyasha le entregó una copa

Él esbozó una sonrisa – Paciencia Cariño. Es una sorpresa

Se decía que la paciencia era un virtud en las mujeres, pero ella carecía de dicha virtud, era impaciente, siempre quería saber más, estar si era posible un paso más adelante que los demás, pero estando cerca de ese hombre perdía toda tranquilidad, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por lo que él hiciera, de hecho se esperaba lo que fuera por parte de él.

El Yate se puso en marcha mientras ellos dos tomaban asiento en un pequeño sofá que había en este, Kagome contemplaba el hermoso mar azul, la brisa salada golpeaba su rostro, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha, quien no dejaba de sonreírle en todo momento.

-Ya – dijo acercándose a él – Me vas a decir en estos momentos a donde vamos y porque hay una mesa en el yate

Él se encogió de hombros –Supongo que no vas a descansar hasta que te diga nuestro destino

-Desde luego – afirmó ella

-Muy bien – suspiró él – Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos

-Eres un…

-No puedo decírtelo cariño – se rió al ver la expresión de enfado en ella, después se acercó un poco y le susurró al oído – Recuerda que te prometí una primera vez inolvidable, así que disfruta del paisaje, porque no voy a revelarte los planes que tengo para ti

Kagome tembló ante esas palabras llenas de sensualidad, así que giró la cabeza para ver de nuevo el mar, Inuyasha frunció el cejo, la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo? – Preguntó pues no deseaba obligarla hacer algo que ella no quería –Si es así puedo dar la orden de regresar

Ella se apuró en negar con la cabeza, lo menos que deseaba era regresar y no saber lo que él tenía preparado.

-No – ella tomó su mano libre – No lo hagas. Lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa- confesó ella

-Yo también – asintió él – Es la primera vez que lo voy hacer – esbozó una sonrisa al ver como arqueaba una ceja irónica – Lo que quise decir es, que va ser mi primera vez con alguien especial como tú y deseo que sea perfecto

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, un hombre se acercó a ellos.

-Señor hemos llegado

El hombre les dejó dos tanques de oxigeno y los dejó solos.

-¿Para qué son esos tanques? – preguntó ella

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – Es para bucear

-¿Vas a bucear?

-Vamos – corrigió él – Vamos a bucear

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, no era que no supiera bucear, el hecho era de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo, recordaba una temporada en que ella y su familia se habían ido a unas playas mexicanas donde dio la casualidad que se habían encontrado a Inuyasha y ambos pasaron toda la tarde buceando.

Inuyasha le ayudó con su tanque y luego él se puso el suyo. Antes de sumergirse al mar.

-Sígueme – dijo él – No te separes de mi todo el tiempo. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte

Ella asintió y así amos se sumergieron al mar, Kagome miraba fascinada las profundidades del mar, era como sentirse libre y de hecho así se sentía, miraba los corales, algunos peces, pero sin dejar de seguir a Inuyasha.

Quien se había metido en un espacio entre unas rocas, así que ella también lo hizo, sus ojos visualizaron luz y al poco tiempo estaba en la superficie, era una hermosa curva oceánica.

-Qué hermoso – comentó ella sin dejar de ver la extensión de la cueva y su voz se había hecho eco por toda la cueva

Inuyasha quien ya estaba en la superficie y sentado en una roca, la miraba.

-Te dije que no te separaras de mí

Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a salir del agua, le retiró el tanque de oxigeno y no acomodó a un lado del suyo.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la misma roca donde él había estado sentado hace unos momentos, Kagome no dejaba de mirar la cueva, pues sus colores eran magníficos, el azul turquesa del agua iluminaba casi todos los rincones de la cueva.

-Cuando era adolecente mi madre y yo solíamos venir aquí cada vez que ella no tenía que hacer sus viajes de negocios con mi padre –suspiró – Y bueno, después seguí viniendo yo solo – miró a Kagome – Por eso pensé en traerte primero aquí, que disfrutes un mucho de una experiencia nueva

Ella le regaló una sonrisa, estaba tan cerca de él, sentía su piel cálida contra la de ella.

-Gracias

-No quiero tu gratitud y bien lo sabes – la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó hacia su rostro – Quiero esto

Y así tomaba con profunda pasión sus labios y lo mismo que habían experimentado la noche anterior de nuevo se hacía presente en esos momentos.

-Aquí no cariño – Inuyasha se vio forzado a interrumpir el beso y vaya que le resultó muy difícil pues si hubiera seguido era probable que la tomaría en ese lugar – Si sigo besándote haré cosas que no deseo

Permanecieron un buen tiempo ahí, hasta que ya era hora de regresar, después habían pasado varias horas nadando, ya una vez arriba del Yate Kagome se recargó en el sofá, se sentía muy cansada, sabía que eran los efectos del buceo y haber pasado casi toda la tarde nadando, Inuyasha la dejó descansar mientras él se iba con el hombre que conducía el Yate solo para darle algunas instrucciones.

Regresó con Kagome y la encontró profundamente dormida, esbozó una sonrisa, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el único camarote que había en el Yate, la depositó en la cama cubriéndola con una manta ligera y después salió de ahí.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba dormida, lo que si sabía era que se hizo tarde, ya que había viso por una ventana la luz de la noche, se recargó en la cama ya no se sentía cansada como hace un par de horas.

Algo llamó su atención, a lado de ella había una rosa roja junto con un vestido en color negro, ropa interior del mismo color y de nuevo una nota de él.

"_No hay nada más agradable que una velada romántica a la luz de las velas y al sonido de las olas._

_Te espero arriba_

_Tuyo_

_Inuyasha"_

Kagome se llevó la rosa a sus labios, pensando en cómo le había hecho Inuyasha para conseguir el traje de baño y ese vestido negro, por lo observaba conocía bien su talla, ya que tanto el traje de baño como el vestido le habían quedado a la perfección.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo deseando verse hermosa y sensual para él. Ella también deseaba que esa noche fuera inolvidable para los dos, confesarle de una vez por todas que lo amaba y que nunca lo había dejado de hacer, que lo llevaba en su piel día y noche.

Subió las escaleras que la llevaban a la cubierta y ahí, él le estaba dando la espalda, miraba el océano mientras bebía una copa de brandy, aun esa posición era un peligro para ella, llevaba un traje de etiqueta del mismo color que su vestido, él sintió su presencia, giró suavemente sobre sus talones y al verla esbozó una sonrisa.

Él estiró su mano hacia ella, Kagome se acercó y tomó su mano, Inuyasha depositó un tierno beso sobre la piel de la joven.

-Estas hermosa esta noche – comentó él – El negro te favorece

-Gracias – dijo ella sonrojada – Aunque me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo es que sabes mi talla?

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – No es difícil adivinarla cariño – el acarició su mejilla - ¿Quieres cenar? ¿Prefieres platicar? Tú di y eso se hará

Lo cierto era que se estaba muriendo de hambre, habían pasado muchas horas desde que ella había probado bocado y su estomago le estaba reclamando de sus atenciones.

-Si no te molesta preferiría cenar

-Muy bien

Inuyasha sintió él, ayudó a Kagome a tomar asiento y después miró al único mesero, al cual le hizo una señal para que comenzara a servir la cena.

El primer platillo constaba de una sopa crema, después en el segundo les llevaron Langostas acompañado de un vino tinto, para el postre el mesero les llevó selva negra (pastel de chocolate con cerezas y crema chantilly).

Alguien puso una canción y en cuanto Inuyasha la escuchó se levantó de su silla y fue hasta ella para invitarla a bailar.

Las olas movían en Yate al compas de la música, al igual que ellos dos lo hacían.

-Hermosa canción – comentó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos

Inuyasha asintió, la atrajo hacia ella y le cantó al oído.

-Casi todos sabemos querer, pero pocos sabemos amar. Es que amar y querer no es igual, amar es sufrir, querer es gozar…

Amar y Querer, recordaba a su madre poner canciones de José José haciendo que le gustara (y a quien no) nadie tenía esa voz y esa manera de interpretar como él. Pero si la persona que amas te canta al oído una canción de amor como ésa hace que el corazón se te acelere, igual como le estaba pasando a ella, sentía el aliento cálido de Inuyasha mientras le cantaba al oído la canción.

Después él dejó de cantarle, la miró a los ojos, se dejó llevar por sus ojos color chocolate y al calor de la velada y de la propia música se acercó a ella y la besó.

En un principio el beso había sido tierno, pero después se convirtió en algo más, más apasionado, Inuyasha reclamaba sus labios con ansiedad, ambos sabían que el momento esperado para los dos había llegado.

Así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el camarote, la dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta con llave, amos corazón latían con fuerza al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla.

-No sabes cuánto había esperado este momento – dijo susurrándole al oído mientras deslizaba el cierre de su vestido…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Una velada mágica II**

Mas que nerviosa estaba ansiosa, ella también había soñado con ese mágico momento, estar así entre sus brazos, ser solamente suya. Incluso cuando él se casó ella no había dejado de tener esos sueños, ya era prohibido y no por el simple hecho de haberse casado, sino porque ella era tan sólo una niña ante un hombre tan experto como Inuyasha.

Lo había amado y lo seguía amando ya que en el corazón no se mandaba, no existía manual que explicara sobre de quien enamorarse y de quien no; cuando el amor llegaba, ponía de cabezas nuestras vidas, haciéndonos perder completamente la razón por el ser amado, nos arrastraba involuntariamente a los terrenos peligrosos del amor en el cual no sabíamos si sufriríamos o no, si seríamos correspondidos como nosotros deseáramos.

Incluso, si éramos rechazados, juzgábamos a las películas de Disney por idealizarnos una imagen del hombre como el príncipe azul que llegaba en un blanco corcel a rescatarnos de algún peligro. Para su fortuna, su príncipe azul si existía, había llegado a ella hace mucho tiempo, la había dejado y sin embargo él había regresado por ella.

Pero ahora era muy distinto, su corazón ya no era el típico de una adolecente que estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, ahora latía el corazón maduro de una mujer que amaba incondicionalmente a un hombre y si para estar a su lado y sentirse amada debía arriesgarse, así lo iba hacer.

Se estremeció entre sus brazos al sentir como su vestido resbalaba por su suave cuerpo hasta caer completamente al suelo. Estaba semi-desnuda ante él.

La mirada de Inuyasha se iluminó al verla, miraba como su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración nerviosa.

-¿Estas nerviosa? – preguntó, al mismo tiempo que alzaba un dedo de su mano y trazaba una línea imaginaría que comprendía desde la punta de su mandíbula hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Kagome había cerrado los ojos al sentir el seductor contacto y al abrirlos se encontró con sus ojos dorados.

-No – ella negó, apurándose en contestar – Solo es que…- se humedeció los labios con la punta de su lengua – He esperado tanto tiempo este momento

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, la atrajo aun más a él y le susurró al oído.

-Ambos lo hemos esperado. Lo hemos ansiado desde hace tiempo, pero esta vez es muy distinto al pasado

Kagome sabía muy bien que quería decir con esto, pues hace diez años ella aun era tan solo una niña y tal vez las cosas no hubieran acabado en buenos términos, probablemente si su padre o Koga se hubiesen enterado si algo entre ellos hubiera pasado, lo más probable era que desearan la cabeza de Inuyasha en una bandeja de plata.

Y ahora, presente, todo era distinto, ella era independiente y tomaba sus propias decisiones con más fuerza sin los perjuicios familiares ni de amigos que estuvieran alrededor de ese entorno tan personal que ambos habían creado.

Besó la curva de su cuello, sus manos comenzaban a explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de su tersa piel, si podría comparar a esa mujer con un instrumento, la compararía como un violonchelo, había que estarlo afinando constantemente y una vez encontrada la nota, la música que producirá será excelente.

Inuyasha también cumplía su mayor sueño, que era tenerla así como lo había deseado, era cierto que nunca dejó de amarla, que solo se había casado por despecho, para olvidar a esa niña que lo volvía loco constantemente. Se había sentido culpable por haberla rechazado aquel día en que se le declaró, cuando lo que más deseaba era estrecharla entre sus brazos, corresponder ese sentimiento.

Había pasado demasiados insomnios gracias a ella, pues se levantaba a altas horas de la noche tras haber tenido un sueño erótico donde ella era la protagonista. No recordaba cuantas veces había tomado duchas de agua fría, las cuales una minoría calmaban su dolor, la otra mayoría, se la pasaba imaginando como sería hacerle el amor.

Su niña, su cariño –como la llamaba para él mismo – era la causante de sus desvelos, de desearla tanto, de amarla a más no poder.

La besó de manera posesiva, un beso lleno de pasión, donde con él prometía un futuro para los dos, juntos por siempre.

La tomó entre sus brazos, ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Inuyasha, dejó que la guiara hasta la cama, ahí la tendió de manera cuidadosa sobre el lecho, recargando su cuerpo contra el de ella, pero sin dejar caer todo su peso.

Desató su sostén y lo arrojó a un lado del camarote, así liberando sus generosos pechos.

Pero no se fue directo a sus pezones, sino que con su lengua comenzó a trazar líneas desde el nacimiento de sus pechos, un poco por debajo de la axila, hasta llegar a uno de esos pequeños montículos, tomó un con su boca, succionándolo de forma seductora, mientras que con su otra mano libre, comenzaba acariciar el camino de sus caderas.

Ella se arqueó ante él, para decirle con su reacción que no se detuviera y siguiera con ese asalto tan seductor y placentero.

Kagome no se quedó atrás, y mientras Inuyasha la asaltaba con sus caricias, ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, liberando así su torso, al igual como él hizo con su sostén, ella arrojó su camisa a un lado de la habitación.

Sus manos exploraban cada musculo de su pecho, de su ancha espalda. Esbozó una sonrisa al sentir como se tensaba ante sus caricias.

Pero de pronto dejó de lamber sus pezones y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó, besando su hombro izquierdo

-No – ella respondió esbozando una sonrisa, ya no había nada que temer

Después Inuyasha besó el otro hombro, comenzó a subir sus labios hasta su cuello, un poco más hasta detenerse en su oído y le susurró tiernamente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Porque lo único que deseo es que goces, vivas y sientas.

La besó una vez más, pasó una mano por debajo de su cuerpo y atrajo sus caderas hacia él, para que ella se diera cuenta a que puno la deseaba. Ella se estremeció al sentir su miembro erecto que sobresalía de su pantalón.

Instintivamente frotó su sexo contra su miembro y lo escuchó jadear en sus labios.

Inuyasha quería tomarla en ese momento, hacerla suya y marcarla de una vez como su propiedad, pero había que ir lento, ella le confesó que era virgen y su primera vez debía ser inolvidable, que se sonrojara cuando recordara ese momento.

Ella merecía palabras de amor susurradas al odio, que le bajara las estrellas y la luna…bueno, todo el universo completo, dárselo a ella, poniéndolo ante sus pies.

Sus labios expertos dejaron de besar sus labios, para besar cada una de sus mejillas, pasar por su mandíbula, la curva de su cuello, su pecho y detenerse en uno de sus senos.

Su boca te nuevo tomó uno de sus senos, lambiendo en círculos, de arriba hacia abajo su pezón, mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro pezón. Kagome se arqueó más contra él, sus manos lo tomaron de su nunca y lo atrajo más hacia su pecho, como diciendo que no se detuviera, que siguiera con esas seductoras caricias.

Su mano libre, exploraba cada rincón oculto de su cuerpo, era como si tuviera frente a él un mapa que conducía hacia los tesoros más extraños y deseados por el hombre.

Pero al único lugar donde él deseaba llegar era a su interior, penetrar su alma y formar parte de ella en todos los sentidos.

-Inuyasha…-jadeó Kagome arqueándose nuevamente contra él –Por favor

No supo que quería decir con eso, solo sabía que sus sensaciones y emociones se acumulaban en su parte intima, sabía lo que significaba, pues no solo lo había leído en libros si no que también por conversaciones que mantenía con su amiga Sango.

-No – respondió él asaltando el otro pezón –Un poco más

Él también deseaba acabar con esa agonía, pero su deseo de hacerle pasar una noche inolvidable era más fuerte que su propio deseo.

Ella no era como las demás mujeres de su pasado, donde solo se iban directo a la acción, sin involucrar sentimientos ni anteponer el corazón.

Solo había sexo, y esto no era sexo, era hacer el amor a la mujer que amaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dejó de besar sus senos solo para incorporase en la cama, había llegado el momento de hacerla suya, y no era solo porque lo deseaba sino porque ya la sentía preparada para recibirlo.

Suavemente le quito su pataleta dejándola completamente desnuda ante él, acto seguido se levantó de la cama para terminar de desnudarse el mismo.

Kagome sintió un poco de frio pero fue solo por unos segundos, ya que él regresaba y la volvía a besar, envolviéndola en sus besos apasionados.

-Tal vez te ocasione un poco de dolor – dijo el susurrándole al odio – Pero prometo que no será por mucho tiempo

Ella asintió, ya que sabía que jamás la lastimaría.

La penetró poco a poco rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad y se quedó así, sin hacer ningún movimiento, esperando a que ella se adaptara a él.

Kagome había enterrado sus uñas en los brazos de Inuyasha debido al dolor que experimentaba, pero se fue relajando poco a poco y en lugar de eso, cambio sus uñas afiladas por tiernas caricias.

Inuyasha la besó, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído y comenzó a moverse en su interior, estaba tan estrecha, tan húmeda, igual que en sus sueños.

Sus ilusiones volvían a nacer, sus sentimientos se desbordaban en su interior, no sabía si llorar o reír, la niña que hace tiempo había conocido y le robó el corazón, ahora era toda una mujer que se entregaba a uno solo hombre.

A él.

Había sido un estúpido el haber puesto la amistad de su mejor amigo en primer lugar y dejar escapar a la mujer que amaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, ahora solo estaban ellos dos y no había nada más a su alrededor, eran un hombre y una mujer recuperando el tiempo perdido, que más allá de la distancia y de los años, los sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos.

Que ninguno de los dos dejó de amarse.

Ella era todo lo que él siempre había deseado, sus risas, sus bromas, esa inocencia que salía por cada uno de sus poros lo había conquistado.

La llamaba cariño en secreto, cuando estaba solo en su departamento y cuando pensaba en ella no lo hacía como la hermana de su mejor amigo, si no como su dulce cariño.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos, estaba más al pendiente del placer de ella que el suyo propio, había prometido que esa noche sería inolvidable y así pretendía que fuera.

Sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba ante él llegando al climax, entonces aceleró mas sus movimientos y la acompaño tan solo unos segundos después que ella.

Se dejó caer a un lado de ella, la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, recargando su frente contra su pecho.

Pero sintió unas gotas frías recorrer por su pecho, al principio pensó que había sido por el sudor, pero después escuchó un sollozó por parte de ella.

Levantó su mandíbula para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué llorar, cariño? –preguntó limpiando sus lagrimas

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, con esa mirada llena de amor por un solo hombre.

-Porque siempre había soñado con este momento – admitió ella, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – Yo también. Siempre te había soñado así, tenerte entre mis brazos.

-Inuyasha – dijo ella acariciando su rostro- Te amo. A pesar de estos diez años, de la distancia, de que te hubieras casado….te sigo amando

Inuyasha cerró los ojos para saborear sus palabras, había esperado ese momento, en que ella por fin admitiera que aun seguía amándolo, claro, no tenía que esperar a que se lo confesara de nuevo como años atrás, puesto que él ya sabía que aun lo seguía amándolo.

-Lo sé – dijo el acariciando su cabello – Porque yo también te amo

Y así una vez más hicieron el amor, entregándose por completo a sus sentimientos, dejándose llevar por el amor que ambos sentían.

No había nada que esta vez los pudiera separar o eso él creía.

Continuara...

.

.

.

**_Hola Chicas xD_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento si me tarde pero quería escribir algo mágico, confieso que lo escribí dos veces y la segunda (esta que están leyendo) me gusto._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Emm creo que ya le faltan pocos caps a esta historia. Aun no sé cuantos, pero ya estamos casi (ojo dije casi no "ya estamos") en la fase final._**

**_Frase Original "El hombre es como un piano: das a la tecla y ya suena la nota. La mujer es como el violonchelo: hay que encontrar el punto justo de fricción entre el arco y la cuerda para dar la nota; una vez encontrado, la música que creas es excelente. (Los Misterios del Amor y el Sexo de Silvia Olmedo)"_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r la_**

**_PD: Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, no voy a decir "gracias a x,y,z" no, eso no va conmigo, gracias a TODAS por leer a esta loca, por seguirla en cada una de sus aventuras más …¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Locas? ¿Románticas?_**

**_Jeje bueno, se me cuidan mucho, recuerden que las quiero y saben que aquí estoy para lo que sea, si necesitan un consejo, cuenten conmigo para lo que sea, no importa distancias, en mi tienen una amiga que no las juzgara, sino que las entenderá._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a esa mujer que tanto amaba, ella dormía a su lado. Esbozó una sonrisa y acarició su cabello sedoso enredando sus dedos en él. Se llevó un mechón a su nariz solo para oler su aroma, quería impregnarse de ella, llevar su aroma en cada poro de su piel.

-Te amo – le susurró al oído

Kagome comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en la cama, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

Ella también esbozó una sonrisa al verlo.

-Yo también te amo – respondió en automático

-¿No se supone que estabas dormida? – preguntó

-Lo estaba hace unos minutos- respondió ella con una pequeña risa -¿Qué planes tenemos para el día de hoy? – preguntó ella, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha

-No sé. Lo que tú desees – pasó su brazo por todo su cuerpo y lo recargó en sus caderas – Sus deseos son ordenes

-Podríamos… - en lugar de responder con palabras, sus acciones dijeron todo, ya que lo había besado en el cuello dándole a entender que deseaba ser suya una vez

Inuyasha cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto, pues no había nada más que deseara de despertar y hacerle el amor esa misma mañana.

-Si – asintió – Podríamos

Se llevó los labios de ella a su boca, besándola con profunda pasión y necesidad, deseaba hacerla suya una vez más, con una vez no había sido suficiente, de hecho no le iba alcanzar la vida para demostrarle cuanto la deseaba.

Una vez más sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron, fundiéndose en uno solo, los jadeos eran la única melodía en esa habitación, sus cuerpos sudosos eran el aroma que los inundaba a los dos.

-Inuyasha…- Kagome se arqueó ante él al sentir que iba a explotar de placer

-Ya casi amor – respondió Inuyasha en su oído

Esa misma mañana regresaron de su paseo por yate, habían ido a comer al restaurante del hotel. Pasaron todo el día de compras, Inuyasha miraba con profunda admiración a esa mujer, pues ella estaba engentada mirando las artesanías que vendían, compró varios souvenirs para regalarlos.

Mientras que ella veía las artesanías, Inuyasha aprovechó para hablar por su teléfono móvil, haciendo una reservación en un lujoso restaurante, además de que le hicieran el favor de comprar el vertido más hermoso y para ello le dio a su recepcionista las medidas de Kagome.

Esa noche sería especial, pues ya una vez que declaró su amor, seguía el segundo paso, pedirle matrimonio. No todas las veces se casaba uno –bueno, para él era la segunda, pero con la persona que amaba, sería como si contara solo una – ella había permanecido en su vida durante casi diez años, y si ambos se amaban, ya no tenía caso seguir perdiendo tiempo.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Kagome acercándose a él

-Ah – Inuyasha parpadeó un poco y se despertó de sus ensoñaciones – En una sorpresa que te tengo

-¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa?

-Si te digo ya no sería sorpresa – respondió el entre risas, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él – Te amo Kagome Higurashi

-¿Por qué me amas?

-Porque con solo estar cerca de ti haces que me sienta vivo, tu sola presencia alegra mis días y sin ti, todo sería gris

Ante esa declaración Kagome lo besó.

-Es lo mismo que siento por ti

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome en la habitación, le dijo que tenía que salir por unas cuantas horas ya que se había presentado un problema, pero que en la noche vendría por ella para llevarla a cenar.

Kagome aprovechó para marcarle a su amiga Sango, estaba tan feliz y quería contarle a alguien todo lo que sentía en esos momentos y para ello estaba su amiga.

-¿Así que ya? – preguntó su amiga

-Sango- dijo Kagome sonrojada ante el comentario de su amiga

-Pues hay que celebrarlo. No todos los días alguien pierde su "virginidad" ya pensé que te ibas a quedar así por el resto de tu vida. No es normal que alguien sea virgen a sus veinticinco años en estos tiempos

-Sango. Si fui virgen es porque deseaba que fuera especial, con el hombre que amaba.

-¿Y no me digas que pensaste en llagar virgen al altar? – preguntó su amiga – Así dijo Britney Spears y mira

-Es imposible hablar contigo

-No me juzgues por pensar así. ¡Por fin dejé de tener una amiga virgen!

Kagome sabía que era normal que su amiga hablara libremente sobre el sexo, pues era una mujer con una vida sexual activa.

-Ya te dejo – dijo un poco irritada por los comentarios de su amiga

-No te enojes amiga, sabes que me alegro por ti y por Inuyasha. Ambos llevaban tanto tiempo separados

-Gracias

Pero en esos momentos alguien llamó a la puerta y tuvo que despedirse de su amiga. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un hombre que llevaba un portatarjes en la mano acompañado de un ramo de rosas rojas.

Kagome lo dejó pasar, el joven dejó el portatrajes en una silla y el ramo en una mesa, acto seguido le dio propina y éste salió por donde había entrado.

Ella se acercó al ramo de flores, donde había una nota ahí. No tenía que adivinar para saber quien las había mandado, pues sabía perfectamente quien lo había hecho.

"_Para la mujer más hermosa, que robó hace tiempo mi corazón. Espero que el vestido haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos esta noche._

_Inuyasha_

_PD: No olvides nunca que te amo"_

¿Así sería su vida a lado de él? ¿Despertar en las mañanas con uno de sus besos? ¿Disfrutar cada uno de esos detalles románticos que tenía para con ella? Sería magnífico despertar en sus brazos, escuchar de sus labios cada día cuanto la amaba y lo que significaba para ella.

Abrió el cierre del portatrajes y se encontró con un hermoso vestido en color rojo sangre, además que iba acompañado de accesorios, como zapatos, una diadema del mismo color del vestido y una cajita que contenía una gargantilla, aretes y una pulsera.

Miró su reloj, tenía justo una hora y medía hora para arreglarse, así que se llevó su vestido a su habitación junto con sus accesorios. Una hora después se miraba al espejo, era un hermoso vestido, estilo halter formando un pequeño escote en forma de "V" en el pecho y otro en la parte de atrás que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, además se moldeaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Se arregló su cabello de forma que encajara la diadema con el peinado.

Aun faltaba media hora y no tenía nada que hacer, solo esperar a Inuyasha, así que se paseó por toda la habitación, y decidió escribirle una pequeña nota sobre cómo se sentía en esos momentos, así que se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a escribir, una vez terminada la carta, la iba a dejar por debajo del colchón de su cama, pero cuando trató de levantar una almohada algo cayó al suelo lastimándole un dedo de su pie.

Bajó la mirada para ver el objeto que le causo dolor y al verlo, su corazón latió con fuerza, se agachó para recogerlo y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Era su diario, era imposible que estuviera ahí, en la cama de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dónde lo había encontrado? Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el paradero de su diario, por lo que era casi imposible que alguien más lo encontrara.

Salió de la habitación llevándose consigo misma el diario y la carta que le había escrito, de hecho rompió en mil pedazos la carta y la tiró a la basura. En esos momentos se sentía utilizada, una vez más había caído en sus palabras, cuando él simplemente había utilizado su diario para conquistarla.

Y todo eso sobre "No me voy a dar por vencido" ¿Qué había significado? Sabía bien lo que significaba, que solo quería saber si aún seguía tiendo poder sobre ella, que estúpida había sido, había caído una vez más en ese amor ingenuo, en sus bellas palabras, en sus tiernos besos y apasionadas carisias.

Pero ya no más. Se juró a ella misma limpiándose sus lágrimas, Inuyasha Taisho ya no iba a jugar con ella.

Las horas que había pasado sin ella había sido un martirio, pues se la pasó el mayor tiempo del día en joyería tras joyería solo para buscar el anillo adecuado para ella. Esa noche todo sería diferente, lo sabía y lo sentía. Kagome aceptaría casarse con él y por fin su deseo de tenerla para siempre a su lado y de formar una familia con ella, se haría realidad.

Al entrar a la habitación se llevó una sorpresa al verla senada, mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Kagome? – dijo él acercándose a ella

Kagome giró la cabeza y se encontró con Inuyasha. Quien iba vestido con un traje de gala negro.

-Veo que ya estas lista – comentó él con una sonrisa – Debemos irnos

-El único lugar a donde vamos a ir – respondió ella levantándose de la silla – Es a mi casa. Quiero regresar esta noche

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, algo pasaba, Kagome había llorado y eso lo podía ver en sus ojos chocolates.

-¿Le pasó algo a alguien de tu familia? – preguntó, esperando que no fuera esto

-No – ella negó

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Estoy así porque soy la mujer más idiota del mundo – dijo ella alzando la voz y acercándose a él – Que cayó de nuevo en las promesas de un hombre. ¿Por qué regresaste Inuyasha? ¿Para hacerme demostrar a mi misma que aun tienes influencia sobre mí?

-Kagome…- no supo que decir, estaba a confundido, tan perplejo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Inuyasha? – preguntó ella limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿Qué hice Kagome? – preguntó desesperado

Kagome giró sobre sus talones, fue hacia la mesa y tomó su bolsa de dónde sacó su diario.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo leíste?

"Es por eso" se había dicho así mismo

-Kagome…yo – se sentía apenado más no culpable de haber leído su diario, ya que gracias a él habían regresado sus esperanzas

-No me digas que pretendías aprovecharte de la ocasión para seducirme

-De ninguna manera- Inuyasha negó con la cabeza- Confieso que no lo utilice con ese propósito, sino más bien, para entender lo que pensaba la niña de hace diez años de la cual me enamore. Gracias a ese diario mis esperanzas regresaron

Kagome seguía sin comprender, estaba tan furiosa, lastimada, destrozada. El hecho de que él se hubiera metido en su vida privada eran motivos para odiarlo, para pensar mal, estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado quería perdonarlo, quería creerle, pero por el otro, su mente jugaba con ella, le hacía crear ilusiones, de que él utilizó su diario para acercarse a ella.

-Sabes. A estas alturas ya no sé si creerte o no Inuyasha

-Es la verdad Kagome, debes creerme

-Pues no te creo

Esta respuesta le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón, el saber que ella no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para creerle, pero tenía que comprenderla, en el pasado le había hecho daño y si alguien leía alguna intimidad suya, era probable que reaccionara así.

-Así que te pido que me lleves a casa esta noche

Y con estas palabras ella se fue a su habitación, pasó a un lado de él y tuvo que aguantar sus lágrimas, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla caer de nuevo, esta vez no lo haría como en años atrás. No se refugiaría con en su soledad.

Inuyasha la miró marcharse y se derrumbó en una silla, se llevó las manos al rostro, había sido un idiota por no haberle confesado que había leído su diario.

De nuevo la perdía y no sabía si esta vez la iba a recuperar.

Sacó la cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón, había perdido el tiempo en busca de ese anillo, cuando ella seguramente había descubierto su diario en la cama.

Después tomó su teléfono móvil, marcó a un número y todo para arreglar su viaje de regreso.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose llamarón su atención, giró la cabeza y se encontró con Kagome, ella se había quitado el vestido y se había puesto la única ropa con la que había llegado hace dos días.

-Ya estoy lista – dijo ella- Podemos irnos cuando quieras, aunque prefiero hacerlo en estos momentos.

Inuyasha asintió sin decir más, se levantó de la silla y avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y le cedió el paso a Kagome.

-Primero las damas

El viaje fue un tormento, Inuyasha quería estrujar a esa mujer de los brazos, hacerle entrar en razón, decirle que no había leído su diario para sus propios fines, pero en cambio, solo mantuvo un largo silencio.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, Inuyasha quiso ayudarle pero ella no aceptó su mano, estaban frente a frente.

-Te llevo a casa- propuso él

-No – ella negó – No es necesario, tomaré un taxi

-Es medianoche Kagome y es muy peligroso para ti

-¿Qué más me puede pasar Inuyasha? Ya me has lastimado bastante y otro poco más ya no me haría daño

-Bueno, al menos deja que mi chofer te lleve

No pudo negarse, ya que si le daba miedo andar sola a muy altas horas de la noche, así que aceptó su oferta.

-De acuerdo – asintió ella

-Bien, supongo que esto es una despedida – dijo él tendiéndole una mano en forma de eso, despedida

-Adiós

No estrechó su mano con la de él, en cambio solo la vio subir a su limusina y alejarse de él para siempre.

Ahora tenía dos opciones, una, dejarla ir como hace diez años o la segunda, luchar contra viento y marea por ella. No podía dejarla escapar de sus manos tan fácilmente, había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella que una segunda separación no la iba a poder soportar.

Pero el pronóstico no era muy favorable para él.

Continuara...

.

.

.

_**Hola xD**_

_**Kagome ya se enteró que Inuyasha tenía su diario ¿Qué irá a pasar?, No se pierdan los ultimos capitulos, que por cierto, son 13 + Epilogo.**_

_**Ya lo tengo terminado ¿Quieren que lo hagamos como Déjame Amarte? ¿que subía cada 3er día?**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos luego.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos **_

_**P e r l a**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kagome se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, en varias ocasiones estaba tentada a mirar por el vidrio trasero del auto la figura de Inuyasha, pero se hizo fuerte y hasta que la limusina no salió del Aeropuerto fue cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Estaba lloviendo esa noche, algo en ella le decía que las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes al día de mañana, y claro que lo serian, porque para ella Inuyasha Taisho estaba muerto y enterrado.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo y ella contemplo su reflejo en la ventanilla, su rostro era el mismo que exactamente diez años, triste, cansado y derrotado.

-Mal clima ¿No cree? – comentó el chofer

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y asintió.

-Sí, malo – respondió ella

Y en seguida la limusina arrancó de nuevo, fue un trayecto de media hora, la cual se le había hecho eterna, quería llegar a su departamento, tirarse en la cama y llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bien – dijo el chofer deteniendo el auto – Hemos llegado señorita

El chofer se iba a salir del auto para abrirle la puerta a Kagome, pero ella le dijo que no era necesario, que ella podía sola.

Así que le dio las gracias al salir de la limusina negra, entró al edificio y cuando estuvo a dentro de su departamento fue directo hacía la cama donde su llanto silencioso lo cambio por un llanto amargo, lleno de dolor.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, todo había sido perfecto hace un par de días hasta que encontró su diario en la cama de Inuyasha, él una vez más había jugado con ella, se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos, tal vez él se había reído de ella mientras leía su diario.

Eran más cosas negativas que positivas que se acumulaban en su mente.

Inuyasha Taisho era un maldito miserable que no merecía ni una lágrima de ella, ya bastante lo había hecho en el pasado como para volverlo hacer de nuevo, ya no más, se dijo así misma, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se enjuagaba las lagrimas, él no la vería derrotada como lo esperaba.

Al amanecer sería un día distinto y diferente.

Una nueva Kagome iba a nacer, ya no sería la mujer ingenua y estúpida que se había enamorado de un hombre que le había hecho daño, un hombre que no valía la pena de pensar ni llorar por él.

Estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo definitivamente.

Inuyasha se había quedado ahí, parado, viendo como la mujer de su vida se le escapaba de sus manos, esas manos que creyó que eran fuertes, ahora eran frágiles.

No le importó si se estuviera mojando, el agua era refrescante y ayudaba a aclarar las ideas, probablemente ella necesita más tiempo para pensar las cosas y buscarla al día siguiente solo ocasionaría que la herida se abriera más, así que dejaría pasar dos o tres días cuando mucho para volverla a buscar.

-Señor ¿Nos vamos?

Era la voz de otro chofer, Inuyasha lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No – dijo – Iré en mi coche. Ve a descansar, mañana nos vemos

-Que descanse señor

En seguida alguien le llevó su BMW y se subió, lo encendió y fue directo a su departamento, esa noche se había quedado con unas palabras en la garganta, tales como "te amo, Kagome "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Todo le había salido mal, pero en parte había sido su culpa, si tan solo le hubiera dicho en un principio a Kagome que había leído su diario y que no lo hizo con las intenciones que ella pensaba, otra cosa hubiera resultado, probablemente si se enfadaría, pero lo comprendería al momento.

Luchar contra un pronóstico en contra iba a resultar difícil, remontar el marcador mucho más.

Hacerle entender que en realidad la amaba iba ser una tarea muy difícil, pues en lugar de enamorarla la había seducido con besos y caricias, no con palabras tiernas, si en realidad quería recuperarla debía comenzar por ese tipo de detalles, que aunque fueran mínimos, resultaban más efectivos que cualquier otra cosa.

Al día siguiente

Kagome entró a su oficina seguida por su mejor amiga, había deseado no encéntrasela esa mañana, pero resultó imposible y en cuanto se encontraron en el ascensor no dejó de acosarla con preguntas.

-Muy bien – dijo la castaña tomando asiento en una silla que estaba en frente del escritorio de su amiga – Ahora cuéntame los detalles de tu escapada con Inuyasha

-No quiero hablar del tema – Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras encendía su ordenador

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó sería Sango, ya que pudo notar un destelló de tristeza en los ojos de su amiga

Ella tomó asiento en su silla, recargó su espalda en el respaldo y miró al techo.

-Descubrí mi diario en su cama. El diario que escribí hace diez años

-Eso es complicado – comentó Sango sin saber que responder - ¿Crees que lo haya leído? – era la pregunta más estúpida ya que sabía la respuesta

-No. Solo lo quería porque le gustó el color del fondo– dijo sarcástica – Es obvio que lo leyó

-¿Y cómo reaccionaste?

-Mal, comencé a cuestionarle por qué lo había hecho y sólo respondió que era para entender lo que pensaba la Kagome de hace diez años.

Sango esbozó una sonrisa, y no por burla, solo que Kagome no había comprendido muy bien porque lo hizo. Si un hombre está interesado en saber lo que pensaba una mujer o una de dos, le preguntaba a sus amigas o a su madre, pero en este caso se había ido directo a un diario que era más íntimo y personal.

-Pero sé bien por qué lo hizo. Quiso utilizarme, ver si aun caería en sus pies una vez más y vaya que lo consiguió

-Tal vez lo mal interpretaste Kagome – comentó Sango con cierto tono de sabiduría y mujer moderna – Yo, en lo personal, si el hombre que amo, lee mi diario no me enfadaría porque solo indica que está interesado en saber cómo pienso, que es lo que siento

-Yo no lo veo así – Kagome negó – Es un maldito desgraciado que no merece ni que lo nombre

-Kagome, han pasado diez años sin que los dos se vieran. Crees que si a él no le interesaras tanto ¿No habría regresado solo para verte, aun cuando si tuvieras tu vida hecha o no? – Cuestionó a su amiga, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de ella y no esperaba recibirla –En cambio solo se arriesgo y vino a buscarte

-Pero de todos modos me hizo daño – respondió pero sin darle a entender que sus palabras habían creado confusión en su cabeza

-Debe quererte tanto como para soportar tu forma de pensar, tus desplantes, cuando le arrojaste el arreglo de flores por la ventana – Sango se levantó frustrada de su asiento –Piénsalo bien amiga, un hombre que te ama no sacrificaría nada sin saber si va a recibir o no algo a cambio

Ante esas palabras ella se quedó pensativa, de hecho todo lo su amiga le había dicho hicieron hueco en su mente, era verdad, él nunca esperaba nada a cambio, siempre era él el que daba la iniciativa, el que seducía y trataba de conquistar y en ella solo esperaba lo que él haría al día siguiente.

Inuyasha entró a la oficina de Koga, éste al verlo lo abrazó dándole una palmadita en el hombro, había ido con la intención de confesarle de una vez por todas a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de su hermana.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha? – preguntó Koga cruzándose de brazos

-Hay algo que debo hablar contigo, algo que nunca te he dicho desde hace diez años

Koga frunció el cejo, que él supiera nunca había habido secretos entre ellos dos, puesto que eran los mejores amigos y siempre se contaban sus cosas y se aconsejaban entre ambos, de hecho había sido Inuyasha quien arrojó a su amigo a los brazos de Ayame, su esposa, pues una noche él le habló para pedirle un consejo, ya que la relación entre ambos se iba deteriorando y como su amigo que era, no podía dejarlo morir solo.

-¿Qué es esto Inuyasha? – dijo Koga esbozando una sonrisa divertida – ¿Como que no me has dicho algo desde hace diez años?

-Así es – Inuyasha asintió – Koga…- vaciló un poco – Hace diez años que estoy enamorado de Kagome, siempre la he amado

Pero la sonrisa divertida de Koga se borró de sus labios y si Inuyasha creía que iba a tener una respuesta civilizada por parte de su amigo estaba equivocado, pues en cambio solo recibió un golpe en la mejilla.

-Infeliz – dijo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa - ¿Desde cuanto?

-Koga… cálmate

-Responde idiota – estaba más furioso, sus ojos azules parecían arder de rabia contenida o descontrolada

-Desde que ella tenía quince años

-Eres un maldito pervertido – lo soltó e Inuyasha tropezó con algo que por poco lo hace caer al suelo –Mientras yo te abría las puertas de mi casa tú te comías con la mirada a una niña inocente

-De ninguna manera - Inuyasha negó lampeándose la mejilla – Yo siempre respete a tu hermana, nunca me atrevería hacerle ningún daño, porque la quería como hermana hasta que comprendí lo que sentía por ella

-Vete – dijo su amigo señalando la puerta – No quiero saber más de ti y sobre todo, no te acerques a mi hermana

-Pues déjame decirte que no lo haré. Kagome también siente lo mismo por mí, por eso, cuando se me declaró hace diez años la rechacé por tus padres y por ti – se acercó a su amigo – Y aquí te digo, que no voy a cometer el mismo error de dejarla todo por los perjuicios. Amo a tu hermana y voy a luchar por ella

Koga estaba tentado en golpearlo una vez más, pero para su fortuna su amigo o más bien el traidor de su ex amigo se había ido. Ahora entendía todo, la razón por la cual la sobreprotegía más que él, las miradas que ella le daba cuando tan solo era una niña, todas esas dudas que tenía en el pasado se habían aclarado.

Jamás dijo nada, pues no quería incomodar a su amigo, en el pasado tal vez pensó que estaba equivocado y que Inuyasha solo la miraba como lo hacía cualquier hermano.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y le marcó a su hermana.

-Koga, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó su hermana feliz al reconocer su voz

-Bien – respondió frio - ¿Podemos vernos esta tarde? – preguntó

-Sí, claro

-De acuerdo, paso por ti para ir a comer

Y así ambos colgaban al mismo tiempo.

Kagome se había quedado sorprendida ante el tono de su voz, nunca se había escuchado tan enfadado, tal vez se había peleado con Ayame y buscaba algún tipo de consejo, pero ella era la menos indicada para darle uno, pues estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Una vez que su hermano pasó por ella y la llevó a un restaurante a comer, ordenaron algo al mesero y cuando estuvieron solos Kagome fue la primera el hablar.

-Y bien ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es verdad que Inuyasha está enamorado de ti y tú de él?

Ante esa pregunta Kagome se puso sería, miraba a su hermano y realmente se veía enfadado.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería? – respondió con una pregunta

-Por favor, no me respondas con una pregunta. Quiero respuestas Kagome, respuestas

-Te lo dijo él ¿Verdad?

-Fue a buscarme para decirme que está enamorado de ti desde hace diez años, debes entender que no reaccioné bien y terminé por golpearlo…- Koga hizo una pausa antes de continuar - ¿Es cierto que están enamorados uno del otro?

-Inuyasha cree estar enamorado de mí – respondió Kagome – Y no, yo nunca he estado enamorada de él

-Por favor, se sincera Kagome. No te voy a juzgar ni nada, solo quiero saber la verdad

Ella no pudo más, solo bastaba con quien alguien tocara las fibras sensibles de sus sentimientos para comenzar a llorar. Koga al verla le tendió un pañuelo, se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su hermana.

-Si – admitió ella – He estado enamorada de él desde hace diez años

-Lo sabía – se inclinó de rodillas para tenerla frente a frente – Siempre has sido fácil de adivinar tus sentimientos pequeña

-Pero…¿Cómo?

Koga esbozó una sonrisa y acarició el cabello de su hermana.

-Porque eres mi hermana y sé cómo eres y lo que sientes- se levantó y de nuevo tomó asiento en la silla –Siempre estuve al pendiente de que nunca te quedaras sola con Inuyasha, es mi amigo y lo estimo, si, pero tú eres mi hermana y no quería que nada malo te pasara. Él era mayor que tú en ese tiempo y no se hubiera visto bien, ni tanto para mis padres ni por mí.

Koga observaba a su hermana, quien se había quedado en silencio, como si estuviera tomando una decisión internamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó su hermano

Kagome alzó la cabeza – Nada – ella se encogió de hombros – No pienso hacer absolutamente nada. Inuyasha ya es asunto olvidado, lo que quedó en el pasado, está ahí

-Pero él te ama

-Pero yo a él ya no

Continuara…

.

.

.

**Hola Chicas**

**Ya nos falta poquito para terminar, pobre Inuyasha, salió lastimado, yo creo que Kagome debe hacerle caso al consejo de su amiga Sango :p.**

**Nos vemos en otro cap mas….a ver qué pasa**

**Por cierto, quiero comentar con ustedes sobre el fic "Amor Teñido en Sangre" debido a que ya no actualizo este fic, he decidido eliminarlo…o, al menos que me ayuden, no sé. Estoy perdida, por más que trato de sentarme y pensar en un capítulo mi mente se pone en blanco, ya no sé cómo seguirlo.**

**Me gustaría que me ayudaran respondiendo a unas sencillas preguntas, para hacerme más o menos una idea de cómo continuarlo.**

**¿Qué les gustaría ver (en este caso leer)?**

**¿Cómo les gustaría que fueran los encuentros entre Kagome e Inuyasha, o más bien, cómo se va dando el amor entre ellos?**

**Mmm creo que eso es todo.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Después de haber ido a comer con su hermano, Kagome había regresado a su trabajo y cuando entró a su oficina se encontró con un invitado no deseado que le daba la espalda.

Inuyasha tenía un retrato en sus manos, una foto donde estaban su sobrina y ella haciendo unas divertidas muecas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella

Él a escucharla dejó el retrato de Kagome y su sobrina en el escritorio, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con ella.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo con un moretón en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó sin darle importancia, pero la verdad si estaba preocupada

-Nada –Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – Solo una pelea con un amigo, es todo

-Ah ya veo – Kagome atravesó la oficina, para estar solo frente a Inuyasha - ¿Por qué le dijiste a Koga que estabas enamorado de mi?

-Le dije que _estoy _enamorado de ti solo para que supiera la verdad. Ya no tiene caso que siguiera ocultando la verdad – se llevó la manó a la mejilla y se acarició la herida – Creo que no lo tomó nada bien, porque me prohibió que no me acercara a ti

-Pues deberías hacerle caso – dijo ella – Porque si no lo haces es capaz de matarte

Inuyasha la miró herido, no contuvo las ganas de verla, había pensado que tal vez si dejara pasar varios días, las cosas mejorarían, pero el impulso fue más fuerte que él.

-¿Y tú quieres que me aleje de ti? –preguntó

-Si – respondió ella sin algún tono de arrepentimiento – Quiero que me dejes en paz, te alejes de mí y hagas como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida

-Pero será muy difícil para mí, si me dejaras explicarte que no leí tu dirario para seducirte, que lo hice solo para ver lo que sentías por mí en el pasado. Por favor Kagome, perdóname

-No Inuyasha, no te puedo perdonar y no dejó de pensar que lo hiciste solo para seducirme– Kagome se apartó y tomó asiento en su silla – Además ya hemos pasado por esto una vez, una segunda separación no importa – dedicó un poco de atención a su ordenador ignorando su existencia – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo y me gustaría que te fueras – dijo señalando la puerta – Ya conoces la salida

En ese momento se sentía humillado, herido, lastimado, ella no era la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, de la dulce Kagome no había ni rastro de ella, la mujer que observaba era una copia barata.

Se armó de valor y salió de su oficina, con la cabeza agachada sin mirar al frente, pero en ese momento tropezó con alguien y solo escuchó el grito de una mujer.

-Lo siento – dijo al ver la mujer en el piso

-No te preocupes – ella examinó su tobillo – No pasó nada

Pero al momento en que ambos se miraron a los ojos se reconocieron al instante.

-Eres al paciente al que se le cayó un arreglo de flores en la cabeza

-Y usted la doctora que me curó

Esbozó una sonrisa y la ayudó a levantarse, y por último a recoger todos los papeles que se le habían tirado.

Ella hizo una mueca al verlos todos desordenados.

-Ahora tendré que pasar toda la tarde ordenando estos papeles

-Por cierto, la otra vez no fuimos presentados- extendió una mano hacia ella – Inuyasha Taisho

-Mucho gusto Inuyasha –ella estrechó su mano con la de él – Dalila Anderson

Inuyasha no la había visto bien el primer día que se vieron, pues estaba más al pendiente de Kagome. Pero la doctora era una mujer muy bella, ojos agua marina, piel blanca y cabello rojizo, labios carnosos y un cuerpo de ensueño. Ahora entendía porque Kagome se había puesto celosa en aquella ocasión.

-¿Ya hubo alguien que le mandara rosas? – preguntó coqueto

-No – ella negó – Alguien quedó en mandarme rosas y no lo ha hecho – dijo en tono de reproche

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la cabeza – Que poco descuido de mi parte. ¿Qué puedo hacer para reparar el daño?

-No te preocupes, era broma – la doctora miró el rostro dañado de Inuyasha – Por lo que veo sigues metiéndote en problemas

Él, al acordarse de la discusión que había tenido con el hermano de la mujer que amaba se puso un poco más serio.

-No fue nada

Kagome salió de su oficina, pero antes de que pudiera hablar con su asistente vio de lejos a Inuyasha hablar con la doctora de la empresa, los veía sonreír, coquetear y los celos invadieron todo su cuerpo.

-Toma – dijo furiosa entregándole los papeles a su asistente – Ya están firmados

Y entró a su oficina, tomó el primer objeto que encontró y lo arrojó al suelo.

-Maldito. Mil veces maldito

Tomó otro objeto al suelo, otro, uno más, el ultimo.

Un día le decía que la amaba, al siguiente le hacía el amor y después se enteraba que había tomado su libro para utilizarlo en su contra, solo había faltado esto, que coquetear con esa doctora, que para su mala desgracia, era una mujer muy atractiva incluso más que ella.

-Infeliz

No se podía que creerle a un hombre, todos eran iguales, cortados con la misma tijera, no existía el hombre perfecto.

¿Pero por qué se había puesto así? Ella misma le había dicho que se alejara de ella y que la dejara en paz, pero el haberlo visto con otra mujer, sacaba lo peor de él. Estuvo tentada en tomarla del cabello y arrastrarla por todo el edificio mientras le decía que Inuyasha era suyo y nada más de ella.

Inuyasha había sido consciente de que Kagome los había visto, pues escuchó sus gritos furiosos, eso quería decir que aun sentía algo por él, aunque ella dijera que lo odiaba y que no quería verlo, ella seguía amándolo, por eso había optado una postura seductora con Dalila, aunque ella no tenía nada que ver.

Dalila miró su reloj y negó con la cabeza.

-Debo irme o se me hace tarde

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó

-Al hospital. Tuve que dejar mi coche en el taller porque se descompuso

– Yo te llevo – sugirió

-No – ella negó – No quiero incomodarte

-Será un placer acompañar a una dama tan hermosa como usted

-¿Eso se lo dices a todas?

-Normalmente si – confesó

Y así, ambos salían del edificio y subieron al auto de Inuyasha.

En el transcurso del camino, Dalila le había confesado que no era su único trabajo, que por las mañanas trabajaba en la empresa de publicidad, ya que ella y Midoriko eran muy amigas. Ella trabajaba en un prestigiado hospital, no solo tenía carrera en médico cirujano, sino que también era psicóloga y sexóloga.

-Vaya, todo un estuche de monerías – comentó Inuyasha

-Mi padre siempre dice que hay que estar preparado para enfrentar todos los retos que la vida te pone

-¿Y porque medicina?

-Me ha gustado desde pequeña – comentó la joven – Mi padre es doctor, mi madre había muerto cuando era una niña de cinco años, así que mis niñeras eran las enfermeras del hospital – dijo como si para ella era un orgullo – Así que me enamoré de la medicina

Llegaron a su destino, Inuyasha detuvo su coche en frente de las puertas principales del hospital.

-Gracias por traerme – agradeció la joven quitándose el cinturón de seguridad – Seguramente no habría llegado si hubiera tomado un taxi

-No hay de que – Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa

-Hasta luego y no te siguas metiendo en problemas

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla e Inuyasha no se movió hasta ver que la joven entrara al hospital, una vez que la perdió de su alcance, encendió su auto y siguió su camino.

Había descuidado los negocios familiares todo por dedicarse a reconquistar a Kagome, así que si se distraía con números tal vez eso le ayudaría a quitársela de la mente.

Sango entró a la oficina de su amiga y se encontró con desorden, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí.

Kagome estaba sentada en una silla y tenía la cabeza recargada en el escritorio, se escuchaban sus sollozos.

Ella se acercó y le acarició la espalda.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, Kagome? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella alzó la cabeza, se llevó las manos a su rostro rojizo por las lágrimas.

-Porque es un idiota y porque lo amo – dijo ella

Sango no tenía que preguntar para saber de quién se trataba.

-Kagome si es por lo del diario, ya olvida eso

-No es por el diario Sango – golpeó el escritorio con la palma de su mano –Fue a ver a Koga y le dijo que estaba enamorado de mi desde hace tiempo, después vino aquí para pedirme perdón, pero lo rechacé, le dije que se fuera y por si fuera poco, lo acabo de ver coqueteando con Dalila

-¿La Doctora?

-No Sango, la secretaria – dijo sarcástica – Si, con ella. No sabes cómo me sentí. Es un maldito hipócrita, un mentiroso e infiel. No se puede confiar en él

-Si no te conociera diría que estas celosa

-¿Celosa? ¿De esos dos? – ella negó – Por favor, por mí pueden hacer lo que se les pegue la gana con tal de que me dejen en paz

-Entonces, si piensas de esa manera ¿Por qué llorabas y dices que lo amas?

-Mira, no quiero hablar de él. Ya es agua pasada, no hay nada que nos una. NADA

Sango no sabía si frustrase o reír, su amiga tenía síntomas de celos aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, decía odiarlo cuando lo amaba, decía que no tenía celos cuando en realidad los tenía, decía que por ella, Inuyasha podría hacer lo que sea sin que a ella le afectara, lo cierto, era que a ella le importaba lo que Inuyasha hacia.

No tocaron más el tema para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

Pero por más que Kagome se concentrara en el trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, le había dolido tanto verlo que con Dalila, sonriéndole a cada momento, cuando esas sonrisas eran solo y debían ser solos para ella.

SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Ella había salido de su oficina ya que tenía una cita de negocios, subió al ascensor y cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse una mano las detuvo y al instante se tensó al ver a Dalila e Inuyasha entrar en él.

-¿A dónde vamos? – oyó preguntar a la pelirroja

-La estoy secuestrando señorita – escuchó que Inuyasha respondía seductoramente

Esas palabras la habían herido en lo más profundo del alma, recordó lo que había hecho hace una semana cuando él justamente la había secuestrado y se la llevó a una playa mágica, donde pasó los días más hermosos de su vida antes de que supiera lo del diario.

-Kagome, no te había visto – comentó la doctora

-Ni yo a ti – se vio obligada a responder

Alzó la vista y vio que tanto la mano de Inuyasha como la de ella estaban entrelazadas.

A estas alturas se estaba culpando de haberle dicho a Inuyasha que actuara como si no existiera, pues vaya que lo estaba haciendo, pues en ningún momento la había mirado, era como si ella no estuviera ahí.

-Por cierto Kagome – escuchó una vez más a Dalila – Gracias por hacer que Inuyasha y yo nos conociéramos

Kagome giró la cabeza para verlos, los ojos se le abrieron como platos ante el comentario de la mujer.

-Es un hombre maravilloso – finalizó ella mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos

-No, tú eres la mujer más maravillosa – respondió Inuyasha dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz

Que fácil la había olvidado, la sacó de su vida de una manera tan fácil. Eso decía muchas cosas, que nunca la amó como tantas veces lo había proclamado.

Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa – Bien por ustedes

Un segundo más y terminaría por abofetearlo, decirle cuanto lo odiaba, pero el ascensor se abrió y los tres salieron al mismo tiempo, en ese momento agradeció el estar libre.

Vio como Inuyasha abría la puerta del coche y Dalila entraba para ocupar su lugar en el asiento del copiloto, después el subió para encender el coche y alejarse de ahí.

Continuara…

**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya nos faltan pocos para terminarlo y de hecho les pondré el final + Epilogo + Final alterno xD.**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Sra. Perla (si, ya me casé)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kagome no estaba concentrada en lo que su amiga Sango hablaba de hecho se había perdido al principio de la conversación, le había dolía el alma, el ver a Inuyasha con otra mujer que no era ella.

¿Dónde habían quedado las promesas de amor?

¿Cuándo dejó de amarla o la había amado de verdad?

-Kagome ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó Sango

-Perdón –ella parpadeó despertando de sus pensamientos -¿Qué me decías?

-Nada – Sango suspiró -¿Estás bien?

-No – negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla – Lo siento, quiero estar sola

Corrió hasta la puerta de la oficina, salió y fue directo al elevador, necesitaba estar sola, llorar sola, esos días habían sido los más amargos de toda su vida, haber visto a Inuyasha con otra.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio se encontró con su pequeño tormento…con él.

Inuyasha al verla adopto una postura más rígida y seria, pero no dejaba de verla a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba.

A Kagome se le fue el corazón al verlo, su herida había mejorado, seguía llevado esa esencia masculina que tanto adoraba, estuvo tentada e arrojarse a sus brazos y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, pero el ramo de rosas rojas que él llevaba en el brazo derecho la hicieron detenerse.

-Al parecer aun sigues sin aprender – dijo ella - ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no quiero nada de ti? – señalando el ramo

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa-Lo siento pero estas rosas no son para ti, son para alguien especial

-Ah sí, lo olvidaba- ella se cruzó de brazos – Por lo que veo te olvidaste de lo nuestro

-Lo nuestro fue un error que nunca debió pasar

-¿Estás diciendo que haberme llevado a tu cama fue un error?

-Oh no cariño – él negó con la cabeza –Esa fue la parte más placentera

-Infeliz…

Alzó la mano para darle una cachetada, pero Inuyasha con su mano libre atrapó su mano, la atrajo hacia si para después rodear con su brazo la cintura de Kagome y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

-Sí, soy todo lo que tú quieras que sea –dijo él – Pero al menos había sido sincero cuando decía que te amaba

-No te creo nada, en cuanto te dije que te olvidaras de mi te fuiste con ella

-Dalila es una mujer madura – comentó él –No como tú, que te quedaste en tus dulces quince años

-Con que Dalila, así que ya son muy amigos ¿eh?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – respondió – Pero si, ella y yo nos la pasamos bien juntos – la soltó y salió del elevador – No todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo Kagome Higurashi

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras su último comentario, había jurado que la iba a besar y ganas no le faltaron a ella, pero todo había iniciado mal, ambos terminaron en otra pelea y por consiguiente mas distanciados.

¿Eso era lo que ella quería o no?

Se recargó en la pared, no, a estas alturas quería que todo fuera distinto, tenerlo cerca de ella, escuchar su voz, sus coqueteos constantes, esos besos apasionados que le daba inesperadamente, todo de él extrañaba, lo amaba tanto que verlo con otra la mataba.

-Regresa a mí, por favor

Mientras tanto, en el consultorio

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Dalila lo observaba.

-Es que te juro no sé qué mas hacer – dijo desesperado – He intentado de todo. Hoy al tenerla así tan cerca, estuve a punto de besarla

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó ella

-Francamente…no sé – tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá –Hoy me comporté como el patán que no soy y gracias a eso la alejé mas de mi

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Dalila observando a su paciente

Inuyasha se recostó en el sofá y miró al techo.

-Le dije que lo nuestro fue un error y que el haberla llevado a la cama fue lo más placentero

-¿Estas consiente que con ese comentario la puedes perder?- preguntó una vez más

-Si – suspiró Inuyasha – Lo mejor será que me aparte de ella de una vez por todas, como dice el dicho "si no es para ti ni aunque te pongas"

-¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? –preguntó ella

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros –Eso será lo mejor para todos– asintió – Había creído que provocarle celos contigo la iba hacer entrar en razón pero me equivoqué

-Pues ahora me toca a mí decirte lo que vas hacer – dijo ella

-¿Y qué voy hacer?

-Comentaste en una ocasión que escribiste un diario donde hablabas de ella ¿cierto? – dijo ella e Inuyasha asintió – Bien, esto es lo que vas hacer si quieres recupérala…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Su asistente entró a su oficina con un paquete en la mano.

-Señorita. Le acaba de llegar este paquete – dijo la joven dejándolo sobre la mesa

-¿Quién lo trajo? – preguntó ella tomándolo entre las manos

-Un mensajero- respondió la joven – Dijo que se lo mandaba el señor Inuyasha Taisho

Kagome vaciló por unos segundos, había soportado sus coqueteos descarados con Dalila, ignorando su existencia y ahora de la noche a la mañana le mandaba un paquete que dios sabe que contenía.

-Regrésalo – extendió el paquete hacia la joven – Y mándale decir al señor Taisho que no quiero nada de él y que no vuelva a mandarme nada, porque se lo regresaré

-El señor Taisho manda decir que lo lea, así podrá entenderlo

¿Leerlo? Ella arqueó una ceja, así que abrió el paquete y encontró un libro, era como un…diario.

-Está bien – asintió ella – Puedes retirarte

La asistente salió de su oficina, ella no dejaba de ver el libro, no, sería mejor que no lo leyera, así que lo dejó sobre el escritorio y siguió con su trabajo, pero no podía dejar de verlo, así que lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos y abrió la primer pagina….sí, era un diario, escrito con su propia lera.

Suspiró, sólo veía la escritura mas no leía todavía.

Así que con valor comenzó a leer las primeras letras.

"Enero 2001

No sé que es más doloroso, si amarla y no poderla tener a mi lado o no haberla amado nunca. Esa niña hace que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que ella está a mi lado, cuando sonríe solo pienso en una cosa…besarla, probar esos labios llenos de vida, ser yo quien le dé su primer beso de amor, ser yo su primer y único amor verdadero…

No cerró el diario, no quería continuar leyendo, esas palabras habían agujerado su corazón y sentía a la vez dolor y alegría.

…Pero es prohibida, ella es solo una niña y yo un hombre, pero dicen que lo prohibido es lo más deseado y yo la deseo mucho.

Todas las noches me la imagino desnuda entre mis brazos, entregándome su virginidad, pero desecho esos pensamientos pervertidos. ¿Cuantos hombres de veinticinco años tienen ese tipo de pensamientos por una niña de quince años?

Bien, debo irme, hoy veré a la niña que robó mi corazón….Kagome Higurashi

Pd: Sigo sufriendo en vela mi amor frustrado"

Las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus ojos, no sabía que él pensaba en ella todas las noches y que además tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos pervertidos.

-Eres un pervertido Inuyasha – esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó de nuevo su lectura

"Febrero 2001

Aunque fui a su casa con el simple pretexto de buscar a su hermano solo para verla a ella, sabía perfectamente que Koga no iba estar en casa, pues él me había dicho que iba salir con su novia. Haber ido al cine fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarla de su casa.

Me daba risa al ver como dos mujeres – bellas, no lo puedo negar – trataban de seducirme con sus atributos, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi hermoso cariño, esa niña que hace que se me doblegue el corazón ante ella, ella es mi sirena, la única que gobierna en mi corazón.

Me había dolido dejarla tan tarde a casa, ella me había dicho que aun tenía mucha tarea, en un principio me ofrecí ayudarla pero se negó.

Pd: Sufro en vela, el amor frustrado"

Ella comenzaba a comprenderlo, porque aquel día solo tenía ojos para ella después de que otras estaban tratándolo de seducir, no era por compromiso, nunca lo había hecho por compromiso, sino que había ido a verla usando a su hermano como escusa aunque él sabía que no estaría en casa.

"Abril 2001

Hoy mi pequeña se ha convertido en toda una mujer, lucía radiante con su vestido, era como ver a una princesa o un hada del bosque, haber sido su chambelán de honor y que ella me hubiera elegido, fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

Aunque deseaba que se la pasara toda la noche a mi lado, ella se la había pasado platicando con sus amigas, me ponía celoso cuando algún compañerito de ella la sacaba a bailar, habían sido contadas las veces que pude bailar con ella, aunque lo que más deseaba era tenerla para mi toda la noche, pero no hubiera sido justo para ella.

Ay Kagome Higurashi, cuanto te amo"

"Marzo 2001

Pasar unas vacaciones en la hacienda de los Higurashi no era primera opción, mis padres deseaban que fuera a verlos, pero yo quería estar a su lado disfrutando de una temporada de verano.

No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en confesarle mis sentimientos, pero el temor a ser rechazado es inevitable, además ella es menor de edad y tanto sus padres como su hermano no lo verían con buenos ojos, así que es mejor amarla en silencio, aunque por dentro me este muriendo por declárale mi amor eterno"

Así que él también la amaba, no se equivocaba al saber que él sentía lo mismo que ella, que la amaba con profunda intensidad.

"Abril 2001

Haber roto su corazón no era lo que yo esperaba, escuchar de sus labios que me amaba era lo que siempre había deseado, en ese momento solo había pensado en tomarla entre mis brazos, besarla apasionadamente y decirle que yo también la amaba desde el primer momento en que la vi, pero como había dicho, nuestro amor era prohibido por una muy poderosa razón, ella era menor de edad y Koga me hubiera matado si se enterara de eso.

Así que fue muy doloroso para mí haberla rechazado, pues después de eso ella se había mostrado esquiva, cada vez que iba de visita nunca se encontraba en casa y cuando lograba verla, ella solo me saludaba fría, distante.

Sentía su frialdad recorrer toda mi espina dorsal, pensaba en un momento tomarla del brazo y llevarla a un rincón de su casa y decirle que la amaba, pero que lo nuestro no podía ser, pero era mejor así, hacerle creer que no sentía nada por ella, que para mí era solo una niña"

Kagome ya no quería seguir leyendo más, había tenido mucho con eso, pero quería saber más de él, saber que era lo que sentía.

"2003

Haberme casado con Kikyo no era la decisión que yo habría querido tomar, pero es que cuando la vi, me recordó tanto a Kagome, en ella la vía y pensé que podría olvidarla, cuando estaba en el altar solo veía a una sola mujer, a mi hermoso cariño, era con ella con la que pensaba que me estaba casando, pero los ojos negros de Kikyo no se parecían mucho a esos ojos cálidos y llenos de vida como los ojos chocolates de ella.

No esperaba que fuera, pues sabía bien que ella no deseaba verme, Koga había sospechado algo pero yo mismo disipé todas sus dudas de una manera tajante.

Era con ella por la que hubiera dado mi vida, ella con la que me hubiera casado"

Y así él diario se terminaba, él ya no había vuelto a escribir más, lo que mas le sorprendía era que ambos habían comenzado a escribir un diario en las mismas fechas, pero aun había más, una pequeña nota escrita para ella, con fecha actual.

"Febrero 2011

Si llegaste a esta fecha es porque lo has leído todo, cada palabra escrita en él cierta, te amaba en el pasado y te sigo amando, quiero que sepas que nunca utilicé tu diario para conquistarte, lo hice porque me nació, porque lo único que deseaba era recuperar el tiempo que ambos habíamos perdido.

Te amo Kagome Higurashi y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, haber pasado juntos en la playa, los dos solos ha sido la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida.

Nunca olvides que te amo y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

Tuyo

Inuyasha"

Miró el reloj, era tarde, seguramente él ya estaba en su departamento, era hora de hablar, de aclarar de una vez muchas dudas, exponer sus sentimientos sobre la mesa, no era bueno que ambos pasaran así el resto de sus vidas, y sobre todo que le explicara lo que tenía él con Dalila

Si ella no lo perdonaba no estaba segura cuando lo volvería ver, podrían incluso pasar otros diez años sin verlo y esta vez no iba a soportar una segunda distancia.

No más.

Tomó su bolso y las llaves de su coche, salió de su oficina y le dijo a su asistente que saldría y que si alguien intentaba ponerse en contacto con ella que no lo hiciera porque no iba a estar disponible.

Salió del edificio aun y con el diario en sus manos. Subió a su coche y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto junto con su bolso. Encendió el auto y arrancó a toda marcha con un único desino….el departamento de Inuyasha.

Normalmente a esa hora del día se hacia un tráfico interminable y ese día no era la excepción, pues a tan solo metros de ella había ocurrido un accidente, un auto se había pasado el alto y otro coche lo envistió.

Por más que tocara el claxon no avanzaba la fila.

Así que se vio resignada a esperar, tal vez para esto él ya se encontraba en su departamento.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios cuando comenzó a avanzar la fila y ella por fin se vio liberada del tráfico. Condujo varios minutos hasta donde él vivía, estacionó su coche en el aparcamiento, y cuando entró al edificio el portero la detuvo.

-¿Buscaba a alguien señorita? – preguntó el vigilante

-Al señor Inuyasha Taisho – respondió ella

-Me temo decirle que el señor Taisho no se encuentra– comentó el hombre

-¿Aun no llega? – preguntó ella y lo vio negar con la cabeza -¿Y no sabe a qué hora vendrá?

Ya estaba ahí, si se iba tal vez Inuyasha llegara después que ella, ante esto se le ocurrió un plan y para eso debía utilizar al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-El que usted quiera señorita

Continuara…

.

.

_**Hola chicas, bueno ya llegamos a la recta final, solo falta el ultimo capitulo + epilogo**_

_**Bien, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Había llegado tarde, ese día fue a ver a Dalila y por más de que ella le hubiera dado el consejo de mandarle el diario a Kagome, él pensaba que no iba a dar resultado. Ella había sido una gran amiga, se la pasaban bien pero era evidente que no había una conexión entre ellos dos, Inuyasha le había contado el inicio de la historia hasta el final, así que ella se ofreció a provocarle celos a Kagome.

Se había quedado varios segundos en su auto antes de salir, pero una vez que lo hizo y entró al edificio, el portero lo saludó alegremente.

-Buenas noches señor Taisho

Inuyasha asintió – Igual para usted – avanzó hacia el ascensor pero antes de entrar en él se detuvo, giró la cabeza y le preguntó al hombre - ¿Alguna novedad? ¿No han venido a preguntar por mí?

El guardia se encogió de hombros – No señor, nadie

Claro, ¿Quién iría a verlo? Dudaba que fuera Kagome, ella aun era incapaz de perdonarlo y nunca lo haría aun por más que leyera el diario que hace años él también había escrito, lo mejor sería regresar a Londres a lado de sus padres en lugar de luchar por un amor imposible.

Si eso sería lo mejor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él entró, no tardó unos segundos cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento, y al instante un aroma agradable a comida llegó justo a su nariz.

Frunció el cejo, probablemente había dejado la llave del gas abierta o alguien entró en su departamento a robar, pero eso sería casi imposible, ya que la zona en donde estaba era muy segura.

Introdujo la llave en el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y cuando entró al departamento el aroma se había hecho más fuerte, mas exquisito.

La amplia habitación estaba decorada con velas aromáticas en color rojo, rosa y blanco, una mesa para dos personas estaba en frente de él, con cubiertos, una botella de vino y dos copas.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando escuchó un ruido en la cocina, pero antes de que se acercara a ver quién era, una mujer de cabello azabache salía. Era Kagome, quien llevaba un mandil atado al cuello y a la cintura, ella al verlo esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Llega justo a tiempo para la cena señor Taisho

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, sentía el cálido contacto contra sus mejillas.

-Kagome ¿Qué…

Ella colocó un dedo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza-No digas nada por favor – esbozó una sonrisa – Si te preguntas que hago aquí y como entré…bueno, debo decir que tuve que sobornar a tu portero

Ante ese comentario ambos se echaron a reír, Inuyasha quería abrazarla, besarla y tomarla ahí mismo, pero en cambio solo se dedico a ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? – preguntó, ya que esa pregunta no lo había respondido

-Mejor cenemos – sugirió ella – Preparé tu platillo favorito. Lasaña a la boloñesa

Ella le quitó el saco y lo dejó en el sillón, tomó su mano y lo guió hacia una de las sillas que estaban ahí, él dudó un poco pero después tomó asiento. Kagome agarró la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en la copa, se la llevó a los labios para probarlo y por último se la entregó a Inuyasha.

-En seguida regreso

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, ella se estaba comportando de un modo inhabitual como el que antes hacía. Miraba alrededor de la habitación, seguramente se había llevado varias horas en acomodar las velas y encenderlas.

Contempló la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos, antes de llevársela a la boca inhaló el existo aroma y por ultimo le dio un sorbo.

Kagome no tardó ni medio segundo cuando salía de la cocina con un molde que contenía la Lasaña, él se iba a levantar para ayudarle, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó en su lugar.

La vio como cortaba la pasta en varias porciones y le servía una ración en su plato y después otro en el plato de ella.

Ella no dejaba de sonreír en todo momento y eso a él le gustaba, en lugar de verla triste y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kagome tomó asiento y cuando se iba a servir vino en su copa, Inuyasha se le adelantó y fue él mismo quien le sirvió y después le entregó la copa en la mano.

Ella fue la primera en darle la primera en llevarse un pedazo de lasaña a la boca, Inuyasha solo la contemplaba sin hacer ningún movimiento, la miraba a ella, después a su plato. A pesar de todo, aun conocía su gusto por la lasaña.

-¿No vas a probarla? – preguntó la joven – Es comestible

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, partió un pedazo de lasaña y se lo llevó a la boca, estaba excita, tenía un buen sabor, el contraste de la salsa con todos los ingredientes la hacían única, pero era única porque ella la había hecho.

-Tiene buen sabor – comentó

Pero Inuyasha no pudo seguir comiendo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, verla ahí, frente a él y con todas las atenciones que solo una novia o esposa tenía para con su pareja, le provocaban sensaciones en su estomago, tenía ese impulso de llorar pues su futuro era incierto, además que no conocía cuales eran las intenciones de Kagome.

Kagome al ver que dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa se alarmó, tal vez no le había gustado la lasaña.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustó?

-Si – él asintió dándole un sobro a su copa de vino – Esta deliciosa, solo qué…

-¿Sólo qué, Inuyasha? – repitió sus últimas palabras al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer esa pregunta, así que fue hasta la sala y tomó su bolso que descansaba en uno de los sofás, lo abrió y extrajo el diario que él le había mandado.

Antes de girar sobre sus talones, se llevó el diario al pecho, deseando que todo saliera bien, que Inuyasha y ella se dieran una segunda oportunidad, que se olvidaran de todo y que comenzaran de nuevo.

Se armó de valor y giró sobre sus talones. Inuyasha se puso rígido sobre su asiento al ver su diario, si, lo había leído y sus esperanzas perdidas regresaban una vez más, pero ya estaba harto de las esperanzas, era un extraño sentimiento, era como amar algo en vano.

Ella se acercó a ella, con su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Leí el diario que me mandaste– dijo ella, estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento tibio – Así que vine porque creo que aún podemos arreglar esto

-Ya veo – respondió él, no quería dar la iniciativa, habían sido tantas las veces en que él lo había hecho y francamente ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir – Ahora te va a tocar a ti Kagome, yo ya lo he dicho muchas veces

-¿Esperas a que me hinque ante ti? – preguntó ella

-No – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – Nunca te permitiría que hicieras eso. Solo dilo

Kagome sabía que era lo que él quería escuchar y lo haría, le diría cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo extrañaba, que quería formar parte de él, ser su compañera por el resto de su vida.

Avanzó hacía él, hizo a un lado el plato de comida que Inuyasha tenía en frente y se sentó sobre la mesa ayudada por Inuyasha, lo hizo solo para estar frente a él y muy cerca de él.

Inuyasha se puso tenso al tenerla así de esa manera, estaba tan hermosa y tentadora, que no supo cómo se estaba controlando para no besarla y hacerla suya sobre la mesa.

Ella suspiró hondo y profundamente, encontrando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Inuyasha cuanto lo amaba.

-Inuyasha, ya no puedo seguir así. Confieso que cuando me enteré que habías leído mi diario me enfadé tanto, pero también la pregunta que me hacía era ¿Por qué lo habías hecho? Me había hecho ideas negativas en la cabeza, que después las deseché y todo lo positivo comenzó a fluir. Comprendí que lo habías hecho con el único propósito de ver el interior de lo que era la niña de quince años que estaba enamorada de ti

-Así era

-Déjame continuar – interrumpió ella – Cuando te vi con Dalila los celos se apoderaron de mi, en un principio lo había dejado pasar, ignorando lo que sentía, pero comprendí que eran celos, que por más que tratara de alejarte de mi vida, siempre iba haber algo que me uniera a ti

-Ella solo es una amiga, nada más – comentó Inuyasha – Fue ella quien me sugirió que te mandara el diario – asintió al verla confundida – Si, se lo conté todo y me sugirió darte celos con ella

-Pues funcionó, ya que los quería matar a ambos – ella extendió una mano para tocarle una mejilla – Inuyasha ya no quiero seguir así. No puedo ocultar lo que siento por…

Él le había colocado un dedo en sus labios – Ni yo tampoco Kagome. Hace tiempo te dejé por creí que era lo mejor, pero ahora –negó – No quiero vivir sin ti. Aun recuerdo a esa niña que se me declaró una noche de verano y que la rechacé por miedo – después tomó sus manos y las besó – Pero si me das la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es real, juro que no te vas arrepentir. Porque me dicaré a cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, a velar tus sueños, amarte por toda la eternidad. Te amo Kagome Higurashi, siempre te he amado

-Y yo a ti Inuyasha

Kagome no podía contener las lagrimas de felicidad, esas palabras que había dicho Inuyasha eran realmente tiernas, con un futuro prometedor, una vida que ambos iban a compartir juntos.

Inuyasha se levantó de su silla, no la besó como ella lo esperaba, en cambio a eso solo la abrazó.

-Espera aquí – dijo él

-Pero…

-No tardo

Lo vio entrar a su habitación y varios segundos después salía, su rostro había cambiado, estaba radiante, era el hombre de su vida.

Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome y le puso la pulsera que le había regalado hace años, aquella de plata y con un corazón de diamante en color rosa.

-La encontré junto con tu diario – explicó él- Cuando la vi, pensé en ti y no dudé en comprarla, porque pensé que era una forma de demostrarte lo que sentía por ti de alguna manera. Nunca te la quites, ya que ese corazón representa el mío – dijo él mirándola a los ojos – Que tú tienes mi corazón en tus manos, es tuyo y siempre lo será

Kagome miró la pulsera, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la dejó en ese rincón olvidado de su habitación.

-Te prometo que nunca me la voy a quitar. Porque mi corazón también te pertenece

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, había llegado el momento de pedirle que se casara con ella, tal y como lo había planeado antes de que ella se molestara por leer su diario.

Así que inclinó una rodilla al suelo, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita, la abrió y la extendió hacia la mujer que amaba.

-Kagome Higurashi ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza, tomó la cajita entre sus manos y contemplo el hermoso anillo en color plata con un diamante en el centro.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó él al verla tan seria, pensativa

-¡SI!- asintió ella – Si, acepto casarme contigo

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, se puso de pie, tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y dio varias vueltas con ella, después la puso en el suelo, le quitó la cajita y sacó el anillo para ponérselo en uno de los dedos de sus manos.

-Como sabes, no podemos casarnos dentro de un año por lo de mi divorcio, pero lo aprovecharemos para realizar los preparativos.

-Será como tú quieras.

Todo era felicidad en ese momento, solo faltaba una cosa para sellar esa promesa de estar juntos…y solo estaban **a un beso de distancia**.

Pero el beso se convirtió en pasión, casi en ansiedad. Inuyasha la volvía a tomar entre sus brazos, solo para llevarla al dormitorio, la tendió sobre la cama donde le hizo el amor, demostrándole que ni el tiempo podía matar un amor.

**Epilogo**

Un año después.

Inuyasha contemplaba como su esposa bailar animadamente con su padre, se veía feliz, radiante y eso le gustaba.

Esbozó una sonrisa al acordarse cuando habían ido a los exámenes prenupciales, pues cuando vio que le sacaban sangre a su prometida, terminó por desmayarse, algo que nunca le había pasado la primera vez que se iba a casar.

-Debo confesarte que me da gusto que estén juntos- escuchó la vos de su cuñado -¿Sin resentimientos? – extendió la mano para animar asperezas

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y estrechó su mano con la de él.

-Sin resentimientos

-Hasta que por fin te le declaraste – comentó una vez más su amigo/cuñado – Había hecho una apuesta con mi madre cuanto te tardabas en declararte. Ella ganó, así que le debo dinero

-¿Tú sabías que me gustaba tu hermana?

-Claro Inuyasha – asintió Koga – Para mis padres y para mí no era ningún secreto. Enamorados el uno al otro y más sin embargo tan prohibidos

-Sabes que si te hubiera dicho "Koga, amigo, estoy enamorado de tu hermana ¿Aceptas ser mi cuñado?" estoy seguro que me habrías matado

-Me conoces muy bien – Koga esbozó una sonrisa – Hiciste lo mejor

La música se terminó y Kagome fue por Inuyasha.

-¿Te importa si me robo a mi esposo? – le preguntó a su hermano

-Por supuesto que no – Koga negó – Es todo tuyo

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó a Inuyasha a la pista, donde había comenzado una balada romántica, ideal para los dos.

-Esposa – dijo Inuyasha

-Esposo – respondió Kagome

-¿Qué le parece su fiesta, señora Taisho?

-Es maravillosa – comentó Kagome entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha – Pero pasa a segundo término si estas a mi lado

-Es increíble que solo tuvimos un años para planearla – dijo él – Y más después de varias sorpresas – miró el vientre de Kagome – Por eso se tuvo que acelerar más rápido

Tan solo faltando un mes para su boda cuando Kagome le había dicho a Inuyasha que estaba embarazada, así que la boda se tuvo que realizar al siguiente mes, ya que ella apenas tenía tres meses de embarazo, cosas como la fecha y las invitaciones tuvieron que ser modificadas.

-Habría sido bonito lucir un vestido de novia con una pancita abultada

-Lo sé, te verías igual de hermosa

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé – él negó con la cabeza – Si es niña, seré un padre celoso y sobreprotector. Si es niño, aprenderá el negocio de la familia

-De ninguna manera, señor Taisho – dijo Kagome golpeándolo en un hombro – Mi hijo tendrá una infancia normal

-Sabes que es broma – dijo él acariciando su cabello – Lo que venga será una bendición, será un niño o niña afortunado.

Kagome se lo volvió abrazar y se recargó en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-Te amo, Inuyasha

-No más que yo amor. Mi cariño

-Dilo una vez más

-Te amo

-No – ella negó – Repite "Cariño"

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y recargó su cabeza en la de Kagome.

-Cariño

Buscó su mandíbula, alzó su rostro y la besó con amor, en ese momento todo el mundo desparecía, no había nadie alrededor, solo ellos dos, disfrutando de su amor.

Porque el amor es infinito, no había tiempo ni distancia que pudiera contra él, cuando dos seres se amaban y se entregaban, no existía nada que pudiera contra ese sentimiento.

El amor es igual a felicidad, felicidad a destino y destino a eternidad.

**FIN**

**.**

_**Hola**_

_**Hemos llegado una vez más a un final y vuelvo a decir las mismas palabras, Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, alertas, etc.**_

_**Pero sobre todo, gracias por apoyarme desde mis comienzos como escritora, prometo mejorar en cada una de las historias que vengan más adelante.**_

_**Las quiero mucho y les mando un montón de besos y abrazos.**_

_**P e r l a**_


End file.
